


New guy in town

by divenjay



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Ash sings everything from vixen to FFDP, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Glam Rock, Rock and Roll, Romance, buckle up for a wild ride.., hell yeah!!!! 80's rock to heavy metal, new look for Ash, song heavy, thrash metal..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenjay/pseuds/divenjay
Summary: Its been a few months since the show an the new theater is almost complete. Everyone is doing there own thing while the rebuild happens. Ash has retreated into her empty home trying to still process everything.Now there is a new guy in town, he is helping finish the theater. Ash has her intrest peaked as she realizes he is about the same age as her  an loves the same music. But they both are emotionally damaged. Will their love of guitars an rock help save them both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will be introducing my o/c Doug along with several other supporting o/c  
> also added to new places to the area.  
> this will become song heavy i will use either complete or partial lyrics  
> songs used will be in chapter notes  
> i didn't change band names or songs as i feel these bands an songs can exist here also.  
> comments welcome please be kind this is my first major work.  
> will post chapters as they are compleated  
> thanks and enjoy the ride.

The sun was just rising over the mountian and filtering down through the trees. One ray hit Doug in the face and at first he liked the warmth of it, but then bacame annoyed because he was now awake.  
He went to stretch an slammed his knee into the gearshift. 

"Dammit!" He shouted rubbing his knee.

"why am i sleeping in my jeep?" was his next thought.

Then he remembered he got into the campground early in the morning an decided to set up camp when the sun came up.

"Well suns up time to set up camp"

He thought to himself as he got out of the Jeep grabbed his tent bag an a hammer.  
Within an hour he had his new home set up. A 3 room cabin tent, one side filled with clothes the othe side his notebooks an other paperwork.

Once that was finished he headed off to the showers to remove the funk of a 3 day drive.  
Stepping out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Well you did it, you left that miserable life of almost 18 years behind you now it's time to start over." he thought.

He stopped in at the campground lodge an saw the owner Mark. He was an older wolf probably somewhere in his late 40's to early 50's he figured. He saw Dougs guitar cases last night an said he had a secure room he could use. 

Doug was putting the last of his 5 guitar cases in the room when Mark watched him run his hand across the airbrushed design on the case an said.

" Soon my old friend, soon"

Doug was snapped back to reality when he heard Mark say.

" Alot if memories there huh"

As he nodded to the case.

"Yeah, good an bad" Doug said as he locked the door to the room.

He asked Mark for directions to the theater downtown and pulled out of the lodge. It was a 30 minute ride to town but the sun was warm and with the wind blowing through his quills it wouldn't have mattered if it took him all day.

_________________________________

 

A ray of sun peaked through the curtain an hit Ash directly in the face. She stirred a bit, yawned, streached and rubbed her eyes.

Her clock was showing 11:24.

"Ahh it is nice to actually sleep in for once" she thought.

Well actually it was nice to, well actually sleep. 

Sleep was of the things coming hard to Ash. It has been a few months since the show an yeah her song is a big hit an all, but her home is so quiet now so lonely. She got out of bed an ran her finger across the end of her dresser listing to the silence. There was a time the room would have been filled with Lances snoring and the smell of his scent. 

"Ugh seriously Ash come on already!!!" she screamed at herself.

He is a lying, cheating no good piece of garbage . She reminded herself, but she still needed a distraction so as she put coffee on she called Rosita and asked if she wanted to go see how the rebuild was going. 

______________________________________

Rosita's phone rang an she looked an saw it was Ash. She picked up an Ash asked if she wanted to go into town to the theater. She told her sure and she would be there in 20 minutes. With that she yelled to Norman to watch the kids she will be back later.

Ash heard Rosita's van pull up, she grabbed her coffee cup and headed outside. She climbed in the van an said

"Morning Rosita how are you?"

"It's afternoon honey" Rosita laughed "I'm fine though thanks"

Ash just lounged back in her seat. Rosita was going on about everything happing at home. Ash listened an nodded she didn't mind she was just glad to be around someone.

________________________________

Mark's directions were perfect an Doug pulled up just outside the theater an parked just up the street. He looked in his mirror an took a deep breath an said.

"Ok lets do this" as he got out of the jeep.


	2. the rebuild continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work continues on the theater, but Buster is having problems with one aspect of the rebuild. Rosita gets Ash to finally come out for awhile

Buster opened the door to his new theater an thought to himself.

"Its coming along nicely"

He looked at the new stage all the new practice rooms everything was almost compleate. Then he groaned when looked at the stacks of rolled up wires an other various electronic components.  
Yes Eddie was great on the board but putting everything together well that's another story. He has been trying desperately for the last few weeks to find someone with no luck. 

He was heading upstairs when there was a knock on the theaters front door.

"Odd I'm not expecting anyone today" Buster thought

He walked back over an opened the front door. There stood a porcupine he has never seen before. He figured he couldn't be much older than Ash, he staired at him an said.

"Can i help you?"

Doug stood there nervously after knocking on the door. When it opened there stood a koala in his mid 40's Doug figured. The koala staired intently at him and asked if he could help him. 

Doug told him he was new in town an looking for work. Buster told him that unfortunately the rebuild was almost compleate an he wasn't realky looking for any help. Doug understood an said thank you as he went to turn away when Buster said.

"wait i need someone who can run wireing and hook up control boards can you possibly do that?"

Doug looked him smiled an said

"yeah show me what you need done"

Buster walked him through the theater showing him the practice rooms an then the main stage setup. 

Taking notes Doug told Buster that alone it would take about a month if he could get some help 2 an a half to 3 weeks. Buster told him to back on Monday an he would see about getting him some help. With that they shook hands an Doug went to leave.

________________________________________

The town wasn't too hectic an Rosita parked about 2 blocks away. She was still going on about something but Ash wasn't paying attention anymore, she was stairing at a bright green Jeep parked just up from the theater. It wasn't the color that got her attention it was all the stickers. Band stickers dozens of them. Metal, glam, punk. Then she saw the scuffs all over the interior an she knew what cased them Guitar cases.

Rosita noticed the Jeep Ash was fixated on an said. 

"Wow that's bright I've never seen that around town before."

Ash didn't hear anything Rosita was saying because she was stairing at the back of the drivers seat where a lone quill was sticking out.

Rosita saw this too an nudged Ash an said.

"Looks like we may have someone new in town"

Ash just nodded never taking her eyes off the quill.

 

Rosita tried the door to the theater an it was locked. She figured Buster wasn't there an looked up to see Ash wandering down the sidewalk. After seeing that Jeep an quill she was in lala land.

She caught up with Ash an told her no one was there an they should get a drink.

Ash was lost in thought, She was trying to comprehend not only a new porcupine in town one that also had the same musical interests as her.

She looked up an relized she walked right by the theater. Rosita caught up with her an said lets get a drink. Ash nodded an they went into the cafe.

"Ahh that's what i needed to clear the fuzziness out" Ash thought as she drank her soda.

They were walking out of the cafe when Ash saw him. He was coming out of the theater talking with Buster. He was in black Doc Martin boots black jeans an a tight fitting band shirt. She almost walked into a light post not paying attention.

"Ash honey are you ok,"

Rosita asked then she looked up the street and said

"Ohhhhhhh now i see" an smirked at Ash.

"What" Ash said looking at Rosita. "ok, ok yeah he looked cute so what"  
.  
Rosita just laughed and headed up the street towards the theater as Ash watched Doug drive out of sight. 

_________________________________

Buster was again headed upstairs when another knock came at the door.

"Now who could this be?" 

Buster thought as he headed back to the door an opened it. When the door opened there stood Ash an Rosita. Buster said hi an Rosita said the same but Ash was still looking up the street in the direction that green Jeep drove off.

Ash felt a tap on her shoulder and heard Buster say.

"Hello Ash you with us?"

She shook her head clear an said 

"Huh, what, oh yeah,hi Buster"

Rosita was laughing hysterically and said to Buster.

"Don't mind Ash Buster she is still daydreaming of whoever that was who just left here"

"I am not!!!!!!" Ash yelled, not really believing it herself. "but anyway, so who was he?"

Buster told her that his name was Doug an he was doing all the audio and video connections here in the theater. An when the theater is done he will be trying out for a spot in the theater group. 

Buster looked at Ash an said.

"I think he thinks he's some kind of rockstar" 

An with that being said he excused himself from Rosita an the now wide eyed Ash an headed back upstairs.


	3. Getting it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug starts to get the wireing done and soon he gets to show off his talent. Ash gets to see Doug perform for the 1st time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs,
> 
> Always: by Bon Jovi  
> I Remember You: Skid Row

It was 7:30 Monday morning an Buster was suprised to see Doug sitting in his jeep by the theater. As he walked up to the door Doug got out of the jeep an said.

"Good morning"

Buster returned the greeting an said.

"Eager to start i see"

Doug nodded an entered the theater. He went right to work in the practice rooms. Buster watched him for a little while an was kind of amazed that someone so young knew so much about all this stuff. Stringing the wires plugging everything in where it belonged it was impressive.

Doug found it really easy to get these rooms done all the supplies were top notch an he couldn't wait to try out the setups.

Doug was a week into the practice rooms an had almost half of them ready for testing. He was under the control board in the one room when he heard Buster call his name. He went to stsnd up smacked his head into the edge of the frame.

"Owww!! crap!!"" Doug yelled standing up rubbing his head.

He looked an Buster was standing there with a gorilla Doug guessed in his late teens. 

Buster said.

"Doug meet Johnny, Johnny this is Doug"

Doug reached out an shook his hand. Buster said Johnny can help you with the rest of the rooms and the stage set up. Doug looked at Johnny who stood there an nodded.

Buster asked the 2 of them if they could get the stage set done before the last 4 rooms. Doug agreed and over the next week Johnny an him got the stage done. During this time he got to know Johnny an a friendship was forming he also got to meet Rosita an Meena.

Doug thought she was nice an could tell by her loving an caring personality she was a mom. Gunter showed up one day an Doug couldn't believe how much energy that pig had.

In fact the only people he hadn't met from the group was Mike. He was told he never comes around an is not really missed. The other was Ash. Johnny had talked about her a little an he remembered seeing her on tv the night of the show. 

They were hooking up the last few connections on the stage when Doug asked.

"Hey Johnny does is Ash still around here?"

Johnny looked at him nodded an asked why.

"Just wondering" Doug said "haven't met her yet"

"She's around" Johnny said "She usually comes in with Rosita"

Well everything on stage was done and ready for a test. Doug looked at Johnny and pointed at the piano.

"You wanna help me test this stuff out?"

Johnny smiled and said.

"Sure what are we playing?"

Doug thought for a minute an asked

"Do you know, Always, by Bon Jovi?"

Johnny thought for a second an nodded. Doug went and yelled for Buster and opened his prized guitar case.

_________________________________

Ash had retreated back to her home the last couple of weeks. Rosita has asked her to go to the theater a couple times but she just didn't feel like it. She wished she could just shake this mood off but she didn't know how. She has even lost her desire to play an to her this was the most devastating.

Ash finally caved in to Rosita's constant harping an told her she would come with her today. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard Rosita knock.

"come on in Rosita doors open" she yelled an poured a second cup of coffee for her.

The two girls finished there coffee an were walking out of Ash's place when Rosita nodded towards Ash's guitar case.

"why don't you bring that today honey, i hear some of the practice rooms are ready." Rosita said

Ash looked at her case. At one point they were inseparable but lately it's been staying home. She looked at Rosita who was giving her a begging look. She sighed an said.

" Ok Rosita maybe it will help my mood" but Ash doubted it.

_______________________________

 

Buster came down from his office to see Doug over at the control board with a laptop setting up something an Johnny uncovering the piano. 

Buster was looking at them confused when Doug came up an told him they were ready to give the system a run through an thought he would like to be here.  
Buster thanked him but couldn't help stairing at the guitar sitting on the stand.

"was that Dougs guitar?" Buster thought

It was beautiful an from what Buster could see it didn't look cheap either.

"Who is this guy" Buster wondered

Doug explained to Buster how the track removal system works even though he knew Eddie would be the one running it. Doug set up everything to the remote switch since Eddie wasn't there today.  
Doug picked up his guitar slipped the strap over his head. ran his hand across the body nodded to Johnny took a deep breath an.

_________________________________________

Rosita an Ash picked up Meena and the 3 girls headed to the theater. Ash was getting her case out when Meena said.

"Oh good Ash your going to play today"

Ash just nodded and when they walked in they heard the sound of the piano through the theater.  
They hurried to the main hall an saw Jonny an Doug on stage they quickly sat down in the back row to watch.

Ash was just sitting there stairing at that guitar.

"Oh my god that thing is beautiful" she thought.

Johnny lead them into the song and Ash watched Doug run his hand across this airbrushed design on his guitar walked up to the mic and sang.

"This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But, baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die,  
You'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time

Yeah, I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But, baby, if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die,  
You'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always"

Buster was amazed at Dougs performance an was eager to hear more. 

"one more, one more please" Buster begged 

Doug thanked Johnny for playing, an he put his guitar down.

"Ok something special" Doug said

He saw a couple of figures in the back he couldn't make them out clearly but he was pretty sure he knew who was there. He loaded up the system and walked up to the mic an hit the switch.

Rosita an Ash shot stright up in their chairs when they heard the intro start. Rosita grew up in that era an Ash loving rock both new the song an neither could believe he was doing it. 

Doug took a deep breath closed his eyes an sang.

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried – they called my name  
And when you needed me I came through

Paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew that you were there for me  
Time after time you were there for me

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sands - I remember you  
And through the sleepless nights, through every endless day  
I wanna hear you say, "I remember you."

We spent the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sands - I remember you  
And through the sleepless nights, through every endless day  
I wanna hear you say, "I remember you."

We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sands - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day  
I wanna hear you say, "I remember you."

Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sands - I remember you.  
Through all the sleepless nights, through every endless day  
I wanna hear you say, "I remember, I remember you!"

Rosira looked at Ash during the song an she was leaning on the seat in front of her chin in her hands just lost in his voice. Rosita smiled an thought.

" well maybe Ash will finally open up to someone"

Buster was dumbfounded he also grew up in the 80's an never heard anyone get that close to matching that song.

"Bravo, Bravo" Buster yelled.

Doug came down an was talking to Buster when the other 3 walked down. 

Doug looked over an said

" Hello Rosita, Meena how are you tod..."

That's when he finally saw Ash an he thought she was beautiful. Converse sneakers ,jeans ,plaid skirt, shirt with 2 quills stuck through it. 

"an those eyes god those eyes" Doug thought "a blue so bright you could get lost in them"

He stood there took off his sunglasses an said

"Hi"

Ash walked up with the others still in shock at the beautiful sound of his voice. When they got to the stage Doug said hi to Rosita an Meena an stopped dead when he saw her. He took off his sunglasses an Ash had never seen eyes like his. They were a deep chocolate brown but almost half of each eye was a bright emerald green. She just staired into them an she heard him say hi.

A slight nudge from Rosita broke her out of her trance.

" hi I'm Ash" She finally said.

"well, well, well looks like i am gonna have 2 rockstars here soon" Buster said 

Rosita was a little sad that Ash didn't play today but she figured she will be playing alot more soon.


	4. its coming togethet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug an Johnny have half of the practice rooms done An Doug comes in for a sat jam. Ash an Rosita see Dougs sorrow.. Ash plays again finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs.
> 
> house of pain: Faster Pussycat  
>  Fallen Angel: Poison

The next week Johnny an Doug ran tests on the four rooms that were done an everything checked out fine. They told Buster the rooms were ready to be used an they should have the last four finished in the next two weeks. Buster was thrilled and told the rest of the group they can start working on new routines next Monday.

Rosita was happy to be picking Ash up almost every day this week. Her attitude seemed at least a little better an she was carrying her case around again. 

She had also noticed Ash had been talking to Doug alot too. Just your everyday small talk but it was a start. 

__________________________________________

She pulled up in front of Ash's place an honked the horn. Ash came out with her guitar case but no coffee cup. As she got in she said.

"Morning Rosita, can we stop at the coffee shop? I was running late this morning and didn't make any."

Rosita nodded an they picked up Meena an headed downtown. 

Inside the coffee shop Rosita ordered a regular coffee, Meena got a hot tea, Ash walked up an asked for an extra large dark roast with three extra shots of triple caffeine expresso. 

Rosita looked at Ash an asked.

Umm honey are you sure that's good for you? You know because of your size.?

Ash got her cup an took a big sip an said.

"Ahhhh good, an don't worry Rosita i get them all the time"

Rosita nodded still looking at Ash a little uneasy.

______________________________________

The three walked into the theater an saw Doug an Johnny talking to Buster.

Rosita an Meena said hi to everyone an started walking back to the rooms when they heard Ash say.

"Morning Johnny, Buster, morning rockstar." 

They both turned around an saw Ash tap her coffee cup to Dougs an they both said.

"triple caffeine expresso." and laughed.

Ash caught up with the other two an said.

'come on are we practicing today or not?"

As she walked by them an into the back.

They day was nearly over an Johnny an Doug were picking up when Buster popped his head in.

"Great work this week guys thank you."

They both nodded an Doug asked about coming in tomorrow to play some things.. Buster thought a minute and told him ok an to be here at 7 he will open the theater for him then he had to go to a meeting.

Rosita heard this an asked Buster if her an Ash could come in tomorrow too. Buster nodded an said the doors will be open at 7.

_______________________________________

Doug met Buster a 7 an thanked him again. He walked in an turned power on to the stage an surrounding areas. He hooked in his laptop put a small set list in the program. He left his guitar on the stand walked up to the mic drew in a deep breath an hit the switch.

___________________________________________

Ash had the coffee on when Rosita knocked on her door. She gave her a travel mug full grabbed her own an they headed out to the van. 

"What are we up to today" Ash asked

 

"oh just going downtown stopping to see Buster an then shopping" Rosita said. smirking to herself.

They turned the corner by the theater an Dougs jeep was parked out front. Ash saw the jeep smiled then relized what Rosita was doing. She looked at her an said.

" you knew he was going to be here didn't you"

"oh, no, no, no honey i had no idea" she said trying to sound convincing.

"ummmmmmhmmmmmm" replied Ash just stairing at her with her arms crossed.

They walked in the theater an it sounded like a harmonica and an acoustic guitar playing. They walked into the main hall an saw Doug standing on stage holding the mic stand and he started to sing.

"  
A little past suppertime  
I'm still out on the porch step sitting on my behind,  
Waiting for you.

Wondering if everything is alright.  
Momma said, "Come in boy, don't waste your time." I said, "I've got time.  
Well, he'll be here soon."

Five years old and talking to myself.  
Where were you? Where'd you go?  
Daddy, can't you tell?

I'm not trying to fake it  
And I ain't the one to blame.  
There's no one home  
In my house of pain.  
I didn't write these pages  
And my script's been rearranged.  
No, there's no one home  
In my house of pain

Wasn't I worth the time?  
A boy needs a daddy like a dance to mime and all the time  
I looked up to you.

I paced my room a million times.  
And all I ever got was on big line, the same old lie.  
How could you?

Well, I was eighteen and still talking to myself.  
Where were you? Where'd you go?  
Daddy can't you tell?

I'm not trying to fake it  
And I ain't the one to blame.  
There's no one home  
In my house of pain  
I didn't write these pages  
And my script's been rearranged.  
No, there's no one home  
In my house of pain"

 

"And I'm alone again."

They sat there in stunned silence. As Doug wiped his eyes with a bandanna. The pain, the sorrow in his voice. That was no stage act it was real. 

 

Then they heard him say

 

"Well, if I learned anything from this...it's how to live on my own"

Rosita looked at Ash an swore she saw a tear on her cheak. She nudged her an Ash looked at her.

 

"Go talk to him "she mouthed

Ash thought for a minute an then nodded took a breath stood up an picked up her case 

Doug wiped his eyes an took some deep breaths an was working on regaining his composure when her heard Ash say softly.

"Hey rockstar, you ok?"

He looked up an saw her standing by the front of the stage guitar case in hand. 

"yeah i'm ok i guess, just some old memories came back" He said looking back down.

"you wanna talk about it?" Ash asked

Doug shook his head. 

"not ready yet for that, rather just play" he looked at her.

"will you play with me?

Ash just stood there looking at him.

"play with him? really oh my i haven't played with anyone in quite awhile.. ummmm " Ash thought.

She nodded walked up on stage and took out her guitar.

Rosita couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash was actually going to play an play with someone no less.. She pulled out her phone an texted Buster.

Busters meeting was pushed back till Monday afternoon an he was about a block from the theater when his phone went off.

Text message Rosita: Buster if you close get back to the theater. Ash is going to play with Doug!!!

Buster almost dropped his phone at this an he quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket an ran for the theater.

He got there an sat down next to Rosita in the back an watched the two rockstars tune an get ready.

Doug asked Ash if she ever used a wireless adapter an she shook her head no. He reached out to hook up her guitar an she shied away. 

He look at her an said 

"sorry" 

An held out the adapter. She took it an said.

"it's not you.. i got some bad memories too i guess"

He nodded an when her adapter was linked he said.

"ok what are we playing?"

"you pick" she said adjusting her strap.

"you know 80's?" he asked

Ash nodded an he thought for a minute an finally said.

"fallen angel"

Ash smiled an nodded.

"ok you want lead guitar, vocals, or both?" Doug asked

Ash just looked at him no one ever asked her this. she either played by herself or was told what to play. 

She though about it an said.

"guitar"

"cool" Doug said as he tuned for rythem. 

"we gotta share the mic" Doug told her "i wasn't expecting anyone else today."

Ash nodded an said.

"lets do it!"

An she led them into the song Doug leaned into the mic an sang

"She stepped off the bus out into the city streets  
Just a small town girl with her whole life  
Packed in a suitcase by her feet

But somehow the lights didn't  
shine as bright as they did  
On her mama's TV screen

And the work seemed harder  
And the days seemed longer  
Than she ever thought they'd be

But you know you got to stick to your guns  
When it all comes down  
Cause sometimes you can't choose  
It's like heads they win  
Tails you're gonna lose"

Doug an Ash sing

"Win big--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose big--living out her lies  
Wants it all--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life"

Doug;

"Now she found herself in the fast lane living day to day  
Turned her back on her best friends, yeah  
And let her family slip away

Just like a lost soul  
caught up in the Hollywood scene  
All the parties and the limousines

Such a good actress hiding all her pain  
Trading her memories for fortune and fame

Just a step away from the edge of a fall  
Caught between heaven and hell  
Where's the girl I knew a year ago"

Doug an Ash:

"Win big--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose big--living out her lies  
Wants it all--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life"

Doug:

"Too much too soon  
Or just a little too late  
Cause when her ship came in  
She wasn't there and it just wouldn't wait"

Ash nailed the guitar solo Buster an Rosita were shocked. Its been so long they almost forgot how good she was. Even Doug was stairing an smiling.

 

Doug an Ash:

"Win big--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose big--living out her lies  
Wants it all--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life

Win big--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose big--living out her lies  
Wants it all--Mama's fallen angel  
Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life" 

When they finished they put there guitars on the stands an looked at each other.

"feeling any better rockstar?" Ash asked

Doug took his glasses off looked at her an said.

"yeah thanks" 

Then they heard Busters voice from the back of the theater.

" Bravo, you two sound amazing together, that was great" 

Ash looked out an saw Rosita walking up she could see her looking back an forth at her an Doug an smiling. She shot Rosita a "don't even try it kind of look" An Rosita just rolled her eyes an laughed.


	5. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash needs to let out some frustration and Doug joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cursing
> 
> Explicit songs.  
> songs:
> 
> Conversation Over: Hailstorm  
> Way Of The Fist: FFDP

Doug didn't do much on Sunday just chilled out at his site drinking coffee and actually writing again. He couldn't explain it. It all came back to him all at once. He got up that morning and instantly wanted to put pencil to paper. 

He spent the whole day writing lyrics and playing his acoustic at his campsite. For once he felt relaxed. 

____________________________________________

Monday morning Rosita pulled up in front of Ash's place and was about to blow the horn when she saw the door open an Ash cone out. She was carrying her big coffee cup in one hand an her guitar case in the other. She was walking quickly with her head down. Rosita knew this walk an knew it was not going to be a good day.

"How are you doing this morning honey?" Rosita asked.

Ash just put her case in the van an growled lowly, sitting down in the backseat gulping her coffee.

Rosita hung her head as she put the van in drive.

"Again?" Was all Rosita had to say.

Ash growled again looked up from her coffee an said.

"All fuckin night Rosita. texting, calling then i shut my phone off he showed up an knocked till my neighbor threatened him with the cops"

Ash yawned and leaned against the window.

"Oh I'm so sorry honey, he is such a jerk"

She just nodded an put her head back against the window. 

They stopped and picked up Meena she climbed in an said 

"good morning Rosita, Ash"

Ash just growled again..

Meena looked at Rosita and said 

"Again?"

Rosita just nodded an drove off towards the theater. 

When they arrived Ash got out an headed stright for one of the practice rooms. Buster looked at Rosita and he didn't need to ask. Rosita just nodded an Buster just dropped an shook his head. 

Doug arrived a little late this morning. There was a very long line at the coffee shop, but he finally made it an he had his extra large cup of liquid caffeine.  
He walked in an instantly heard the scream of a guitar. He hurried back to the practice rooms and saw Rosita an Meena standing by one, he heard Rosita say.

"God i wish he would just leave her alone already"

Meena nodded in agreement neither saw Doug walk up and they jumped a little when he said. 

"Morning ladies" 

Then he heard Ash sing:

 

"I was in the shadows and you were blocking my light  
Didn't know for two years that I was living your lie  
You covered all your tracks so perfectly clear  
You never talked, told me everything I wanted to hear

Oh, I never thought I'd hear myself say:  
"Go, get out of my life, outta my bed, you're wasting my time  
Just go! This time for sure, we're so no more!  
Conversation over!"

Go! Get out! Go, go!  
Get out! Go, go!"

Doug put his case down and leaned on it watching Ash sing. Rosita chuckled as she remembered that's how Ash looked watching Doug sing that day. Then she heard Doug say.

"an i thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful"

Doug had this feeling he was being staired at at he noticed Rosita an Meena were stairing at him an smirking. 

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked.

They both nodded an he just facepalmed himself.

Rosita laughing hysterically said

"Don't worry honey we wont say anything"

Meena giggled nodding in agreement.

__________________________________________

Ash was all into the song letting the anger an frustration flow out into the lyrics, shredding the guitar. She knew Rosita an Meena were watching but she felt like someone else was too. She looked an saw Doug standing there watching her intently. She actually felt a little better seeing him there an motioned him in.

Doug opened the door to the room an got blasted by the sound of Ash's guitar an her singing.

"You had it all, had everything then you threw it all away  
I tried but couldn't get you higher than the cocaine  
I'm sick and tired of trying to save your life  
Only you can!

Never thought I'd hear myself say:  
"Go, get out of my life, outta my bed, you're wasting my time  
Just go! This time for sure, we're so no more!  
Conversation over!"

Go! Get out! Go, go!  
Get out! Go, go!"

Ash finished an put her guitar down on the stand walked over an took a big gulp of coffee. Doug just looked at her an said.

"wow a little hardcore this morning Ash"

She looked down an quietly said,

"yeah"

Doug walked over by the board an hit a button. Ash saw Rosita an Meena look at each other confused an started pressing the outside buttons. Ash just chuckled an said 

"mute switch?"

Doug laughed and nodded. Then looked at her an asked.

"whats the matter Ash?"

Ash just looked down an said.

"just trying to release some frustration."

"wanna talk about it?" Doug asked

Ash shook her head no an said.

"not ready too, just wanna play some more"

Doug nodded an flipped the mute switch off an said.

"ok lets rage then"

"you rage, mr. 80's rock" Ash laughed

Doug put on a set of jet black sunglasses an took of his jacket. He turned to Ash an said.

"Oh you have no idea" and smiled an evil grin.

Ash walked to her case an pulled out a small studded case opened it and pulled out a pair of sunglasses almost identical to Dougs.She looked at him an asked.

" Ok what are we raging too?

Doug looked over an saw Ash with those glasses on an his grin got bigger. 

"Way of the fist" he said 

Rosita an Meena were now joined by Johnny an Buster an none of them knew that song.

Ash got the same evil smile and thought "yes"

She went to the board and loaded the song.

"You got volcals right?"Ash asked

"Yeah back me up an lets change it up a little,join me on the "step to me" versus"

Ash nodded an hit the switch.

Everyones eyes got huge when Ash started playing. This was very hard an very fast then Doug sang.

 

"You want it, you got it  
Everything you needed and more  
You said it, I heard it  
Careful what you wish for  
Deleted, defeated everything you've ever been  
No mercy, it's the way of the fist

 

Strapped with rage, got no patience for victims  
Sick and tired of the whole fuckin' world"

Ash sings:  
"I don't remember asking you about your imperfections  
You might win one battle  
But know this, I'll win the fucking war!

End of the goddamn road! (Right!)"

They both sing:  
"Step to me, step to me motherfucker  
Zip your lip, you've run out of time  
Step to me, step to me motherfucker  
Talk the talk, now walk the damn line"

Doug sing.  
"Deserve it, you earned it, got yourself a fuckin' war  
Believe it, you need it, face down on the fuckin' floor  
I hate it, can't take it  
Wanna break your fuckin' bones  
No mercy, you faggot  
Should've left it all alone

 

Strapped with rage, got no patience for victims  
Sick and tired of the whole fuckin' world"

Ash sings:  
"I don't remember asking you about your imperfections  
You might win one battle  
But know this, I'll win the fucking war!

As you crash and burn  
1, 2, fuck you! (Right!)"

Both sing  
"Step to me, step to me motherfucker  
Zip your lip, you've run out of time  
Step to me, step to me motherfucker  
Talk the talk, now walk the damn line!  
Step to me, step to me motherfucker  
Shut your face, it's your turn to die  
Step to me, step to me anybody  
Talk the shit, your ass is mine!

I don't remember asking you about your imperfections  
You might win one battle  
But know this, I'll win the fucking war!"

They finished the song looked at each other an laughed. Ash said

"ok is there anything rock related you can't sing"

"Honestly not that i found yet" Doug said.

Doug looked at the window an laughed. There was the whole group just stairing at them in shock. 

Doug picked up his guitar an said.

"Ok your turn"

The group watched the two teens rock hard an fast for another hour. Ash getting happier with each song sung. Then they went on to their own things. 

It was going on 11:30 when Ash an Doug finally had to stop. They were both hot an tired an were ready to take five. They put their guitars away an Doug asked.

"You want to grab lunch"

Ash nodded yes, but when he reached for her hand she backed away again. Ash looked at him, her eyes said sorry. Doug thought for a second.

He just held out his hand an looked at her. Ash looked at him an smiled. She walked over an put her hand in his an they headed for the main hall.

Everyone was near the stage discussing lunch ideas when Meena started tapping Rosita an motioned towards the practice rooms. Rosita looked an smiled coming towards them was Ash an Doug hand in hand.

"Were heading out for lunch, anyone want to join us?" Ash asked 

They all politely declined an told them to have fun.

The walked down to the corner cafe an got an outside table. They were there about an hour, Ash was telling Doug about the town an the competition an he told her about his experiences at the music store where he used to live. They were having a great time till Ash looked up the street an this look of anger an dread came across her.

"What's the matter Ash" Doug asked concerned.

She motioned up the street an when he turned around he saw an older black van coming down the street. The side had an airbrushed mural of a guitar an some music notes. It rolled up slow an Doug could see the porcupine driving was probably about two or three years older than them an he was eyeing Doug.  
Doug felt his quills stiffen an he stood up an took of his glasses. The people behind him quickly moved so they wouldn't get quilled if anything happened. The guy dropped his glasses back down an took off. Doug relaxed his quills came back down to the relief of the other patrons. He sat back down an looked at Ash.  
.

"The source of your frustration an bad memories." He said 

" yeah his name is Lance" She said

Doug was able to get her back in a good mood again an they walked back to the theater. Everyone was getting ready to leave when Doug handed Ash a piece of paper.

"My number, call me anytime you need anything, an i mean it anytime for anything" Doug said 

Ash nodded an put it in her phone right away. 

Doug waved to everyone and told them he would see them tomarrow. Ash climbed in the van an sat back. Rosita looked in the mirror an said.

"we never heard you play like that before Ash"

"Yeah that's what I really like to play Rosita" Ash replied 

"Then why haven't you been doing it?" she asked

Ash sighed an said.

"because i had nobody to play it with me"

"Well it looks like you have someone to play with now" Rosita said.

Ash looked at her in the mirror nodded an smiled then looked back out the window.


	6. a day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buster had to go out of town so he gave the group a day off. They went to the park to play an Ash shows she is more than just hard rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
> Shatter me: by Lindsey Stirling with Lizzy Hale  
> Blue Roses: by Flyleaf 
> 
> Shatter me was requested by Foxylilmpwife
> 
> thank you an keep the comments an ideas comming

Doug was just about to lay down when his phone went off. He jumped up thinking Ash needed something but it was only a message from Buster

"Buster: no work or practice tomorrow i will be out of town all day, collaborate with each other an enjoy the day"

Doug turned off his alarm an laid down. He was about asleep when his phone went off again.

"Ash: Hey rockstar The girls an I are heading to the park tomorrow with our portable equipment you wanna come?"

Doud replied he would be there an he thinks Mark has a portable amp he could use. 

Finally with all that done he was able to lay down an get some sleep.

_____________________________________________

 

Ash sent Doug directions that morning an he met up with the girls in the one parking lot. Ash told him the park has spots where you can feed a meeter an have power for your equipment. 

They put Dougs equipment in Rosita's van an Ash said.

"Ok lets check it out an see if a spot is open "

Meena told them if they find one she will hold it while they get their stuff. With that the 4 of them walked into the park.

They were walking along when all of a sudden they heard what sounded like a violin but with rock overtones. Ash scanned the performers an pointed out a female lynx playing over near the main fountain. She had a portable amp an track removal system but it wasn't plugged in. Ash figured she was trying to raise money to feed the power meeter.

Ash walked over an watched her play. When she was finished she looked an saw Ash standing there. He eyes got big an she said.

"oh my god you're Ash.. I'm a huge fan..oh my god i can't believe I'm talking to you here"

Ash smiled an said.

"You play beautifully let me ask you do you know "Shatter Me?"

"By Lindsey Stirling with Lizzy Hale right?" the lynx asked.

Ash nodded an the lynx said.

"sure why do you ask?

Ash went over an put some bills in the meeter an plugged in her equipment. The lynx just staired at her then Ash said.

"Play it with me"

"oh my god really?!?" the lynx said wide eyed..  
Ash nodded an picked up the mic the lynx set up the song and hit play.

A crowd was already gathering around the pair as Ash closed her eyes an sang,

" I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through a mirror  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only...)

Me...!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

 

They finished the song an the crowed applauded an cheered they nearly filled the box the lynx had out for tips. She looked at Ash said thank you an was trying to figure out how to hug her without getting stuck.. Ash laughed an said.

"Through the quills not over them."

The lynx did an gave Ash a big hug an said 

"Thank you so much"

Ash nodded an returned to the others.

"Ash that was beautiful" Rosita said.

Meena an Doug were still wide eyed at the performance and nodded in agreement.

Ash laughed at them both an said.

"come on lets grab that spot an set up"

They got their equipment fed the meeter an set up a crowd was forming near them now. They were just messing around doing guitar solos and just having fun.

Ash turned to Doug an said.

"I wanna do something different"

"Ok" He said looking at her puzzled 

"Blue Roses" she said looking at him.

Doug thought for a moment an shook his head, he wasn't really sure.

"That's ok i kinda want to this one on my own anyway" she said

Doug nodded an went over by Rosita an Meena.

Ash loaded the song stepped up to the mic and sang 

"You said “come on, let's go down that yellow brick road”  
But that path was primrose and led back to black and white  
And now I know, since that day you chose to let me know  
My hearts been tangled with thorns that choke the light  
Oh, here I go, collecting roses to me from you  
Oh, here I go, a dozen red for every wound  
Oh, now I stop and smell the roses when they’re blue

Gonna find my way, break the lock on the emerald city gates  
It could be simple, but we’re only half-awake  
I feel the pain set in when I think of you and grip the stems  
I feel my head begin to spin, I'm not alright

Oh, here I go, collecting roses to me from you  
Oh, here I go, a dozen red for every wound  
Oh, now I stop and smell the roses when they’re blue  
Let go of the stems, free to bloom again  
Let go of the stems, free to bloom again

Oh, here I go, collecting roses to me from you  
Oh, here I go, a dozen red for every wound  
Oh, now I stop and smell the roses when they’re blue

Let go of the stems, free to bloom again  
Free to bloom again when they're blue"

The crowed staired in shock when Ash with the high note. even Doug was amazed at beautiful she sounded. She wrapped up the song an the crowed cheered. The lynx walked over an handed Ash a 1 red an 1 blue rose an said

" Bravo that was beautiful."

The group spent the rest of the day playing some more music an relaxing on the grass. Rosita an Meena went to get lunch for everyone an when they came back both Doug an Ash were in their notebooks writing lyrics an notes..  
They ate lunch an packed up Rosita had to get the kids today an Ash an Meena were gonna help her so as they were getting ready to leave Doug said bye to Rosita an Meena when Ash walked up an gave him a hug an said.

"see you tomorrow rockstar" an tapped him on the nose then got in the van.

Doug waved bye as the drove off.


	7. The introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the practice rooms done. it is time for Doug to perform for the theater group an their families. Ash is experimenting with other rock styles. More of Dougs harsh past emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs  
> I'll Follow You: Shinedown  
> Sweet Child Of Mine: Guns an Roses

Rosita turned the corner to pick Ash up an saw her sitting on her front steps 

"oh no not again" She thought

Ash saw her got up an headed to the van. She put her case in the back an before Rosita could say anything Ash climbed in an said.

" Good morning Rosita how are you?"

Rosita staired at Ash shocked at her great mood.

"im great honey an you seem to be in a great mood today."

Ash held up a spiral notebook an told Rosita she was up half the night just writing new songs. Hard ones, more melodic types like what she did in the park yesterday. She had her inspiration back an was loving it.

The two were still talking up a storm when they stopped an picked up Meena. She climbed in an Ash said.

"Good morning Meena"

Meena looked at Ash 

" Hi Ash, wow your in a great mood"

Ash explained what was going on to her and the three talked music all the way in to town.

It was incredibly busy in town this morning an the girls had to park in the municipal lot away from the theater. As they rounded the corner they saw Dougs Jeep an Johnny's truck parked almost in front of the theater.

"Wow i wonder how early they got here?" Rosita said.

They walked in an saw Buster talking with Gunter .As they walked up Ash said.

"Good morning guys how are you today?"

Gunter an Buster just stopped an staired at her.

"Ok why is everyone looking at me like that today? Ash said, hand on her hip an her attitude coming out.

Buster laughed an told her. Sorry we are not used to you being so um..well.. social. 

Ash just staired at him an shrugged an then asked were Doug an Johnny were.

"They had me let them in a 6 this morning they want to be done by Friday so they are gonna be doing long days the rest of the week." He explained. 

Ash headed down to the last four rooms and found the pair. Johnny was stringing wires across the ceiling an Doug was hooking things up under the control board.

"Good morning boys" She said.

"Morning Ash" Johnny said from the ceiling.

Doug went to stand up an again smacked his head into the control board.

"Owwww! dammit, not again" he said rubbing his head as he got up. 

He walked over still rubbing his head and grabbed one of the 2 extra large coffee cups he had sitting there. Finished one an started on the other.

"Morning Ash" he said.

Ash looked at the coffee cups an asked.

"Both triple caffeine expresso shots?"

He smiled an nodded taking another sip.

"Well someone is gonna running on high octane today" She laughed. "See you boys at lunch"

An she headed back up the hall to her practice room.

Lunch time was approaching an Doug was coming up the hallway an saw Ash in her practice room. He pushed the listen button an heard her sing.

"If I could find assurance  
To leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
And all my doubts  
Is a staircase for you  
Opened out of this base  
The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound

I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down  
While we are passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down

You can have the money and the world  
The angels and the pearls  
Even trade my heart for color blue

Just like the tower we never built  
And the shadow of all the guilt  
When the other hand was pointing at you

Yet the first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound

I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down while we are passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down to where forever lies  
Without a doubt I'm on your side  
There is no where else I'd rather be  
I'm not about to compromise  
Give you up to say goodbye  
I've got you through the deep  
I'll keep you close to me

I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down  
While we are passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you  
If I could find assurance  
To leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
I'll follow you down"

She looked up an saw Doug standing there. She smiled an motioned him in. He walked in as Ash was picking up for lunch.

"That was absolutely beautiful, you definitely have a wide range" He said.

"Thanks i wanna expand my songs to different melodies an tempos" she said.

She picked up her notebook an told him she was was up late writing new songs. He smiled an told her that was awesome an so was he. They were talking music when Rosita popped in.

"Hey you two lunch at the cafe Busters treat" she said.

They looked at each other an headed out with the others to the cafe. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Johnny an Doug were putting in 16 hour days but by Friday morning they were done and all the rooms were  
ready. 

Buster looked at Doug Friday morning an asked 

"You ready to perform for everyone tonight?"

Doug seemed a little shocked that he had to still do this after Buster had heard him sing an play already but agreed. 

Buster gave everyone the day off an said to be back tonight at 6 an bring there families.

___________________________________________

 

Doug looked out from the side of the stage an saw everyone was there. Meena an her family, Rosita an Norman an all their children, Gunter, Eddie, an Ash who was sitting next to Rosita in the front row. The lights went dark an a spotlight lit up Buster.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, Many of you know tonights performer he has been helping us out for quite some time now. Ladies an gentleman i give you Doug"

An with that the lights went out. Doug stood in the darkness looking out. He gave a nod to Eddie on the board an put pic to string.

As soon as the guitar screamed to life Rosita felt a tug on her shirt an felt someone climbing over her. It was Emma one if her daughters. She has an absolute love of rock an guitars an is a huge fan of Ash. Emna looked at Ash an she looked back they both smiled an looked at the stage.

Doug went right into the song. The long guitar intro of ascending an descending scales.The spotlight hit him an he walked up to the mic an sang.

"She's got a smile it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as crazy as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine"

As he was playing he walked down off the stage Eddie folliwing him him with the spotlight. He stopped in front of Ash flipped his head up. his glasses came up a caught a quill on his forehead he looked into Ash's eyes an sang,

 

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain"

Emma was in her glory being that close to Dougs guitar an she was stairing at the design on it. Doug snapped his head again an the glasses came back down. He turned gave Emma a nod which made her squeal with excitement. Then he headed back in stage an sang,

 

"Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh,  
Sweet love of mine  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, oh  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, (sweet child)  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
Sweet child,  
Sweet child of mine"

The lights faded to dark an everyone applauded. Ash said to Rosita.

"Be right back, getting drink"an ran out to the vending machine.

Buster was congratulating Doug an going on about his performance but he didn't really hear it. He was looking for Ash she was gone an he wasn't sure why. Buster finally left him alone an he sat down on the edge of the stage an was messing with his guitar when he felt a tug on his jacket.

He looked down an it was Emma she looked at him an said.

"Mr. Doug can i ask you a question?

"Sure sweetie what is it? he said

"What's the picture?" she asked pounting at the guitar.

Doug looked down an she was pointing at what looked like a bio hazard symbol but was made out of quills with two crossed quills below it. He sighed an said.

"That's what called a band logo"

She looked at him confused. An he thought for a minute an said.

"It's like your toys or games they have a picture to tell you what they are.. this is like that for a music band. understand?

She nodded an asked

"whats the bands name?"

it used to be "Quillzone" he said running his hand over the logo."

"Cool name but you said used to.. why?" Emma asked.

Doug thought for a few seconds put his guitar down an sat down on the floor with Emma an said.

"ok lets say you are playing a game that needs 5 people. if you lose all but 1 person you cant play anymore right?

Emma shook her head no.

Rosita had noticed this conversation going on an moved in closer to hear. She was amazed this rockstar dressed teenager just got down on floor level with her daughter to explain something to her in a way she would understand. She also noticed she wasn't the only one watching. Ash was back and listening in from a few rows back 

Doug looked at Emma and said,

"thats what happened to the band one day only one person wanted to play anymore an the others left"

"Oh, that's sad" she said.

He told her not to be sad he was sure they were all doing something fun now.

She smiled an nodded then ran back to her family. 

Doug got up picked up his guitar an ran his hand across the body. Rosita saw a look of pain an devastation on his face an then noticed the sign on his guitar was also on his jacket an boots. 

"Oh my that was his band." She thought.

Rosita walked up to Doug as he was putting away his guitar. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder..

"Was that your band honey?" she asked

She felt him tense up an then relax an he just shook his head yes. 

"You want to talk about it? It may help."

Doug sighed an looked at her. This was the first time she had seen his eyes. The eyes Ash can't stop talking about. They were beautiful but now they were filled with pain an hurt. An he said.

"Thanks Rosita but i can't right now.. maybe someday but not now" 

He pulled out a big sticker from his case an told her to give it to Emma. Rosita looked at it an saw it was a big band logo sticker. 

She looked at him an said

"Thank you she is going to love it. An Doug you may not be ready to talk to me but someone else is gonna ask too."

Doug followed her eyes an saw Ash walking up the stage.

As Rosita passed Ash she gave her a "see if he will let you in look" Ash nodded and walked up to Doug.

"You ok rockstar?" she asked quietly. 

He shook his head an said,

" no not really"

She walked around his case an faced him.

"You wanna talk to me about it?"

He sighed an said,

"Not tonight Ash i just can't tonight. Can we talk tomorrow?"

He went to touch her hand an she backed away again. He looked at her an she said 

"I'm really sorry i guess we both need to talk tomorrow" An she put her hands on his.

"You going to be ok to get home?"

"I will just see if Buster will let me stay here tonight" he said.

She wrote her number on a piece of paper.

"call me if you need anything ok"

An she ran her finger across the quills on his head.

As she was walking out with Rosita she looked back. He smiled a faint smile an said 

"Thank You"


	8. Chipping down the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dougs performance an breakdown. Ash an him go to talk. They tell each other their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dougs backstory  
> Ash's backstory
> 
> Song:  
> Cryin: Vixen
> 
> Comments, requests, etc all welcome

They turned the corner to drop of Ash when Rosita saw the van parked up on the next block.

"Ummm Ash maybe you should stay with us tonight honey" Rosita said.

Ash looked up the street an saw the van. A flash of anger ran through her eyes an her quills started to stiffen.

"Ash are you ok?" Emma who was sitting next to her asked.

Ash realized she was in a van full of kids an took a few deep breaths an her quills relaxed.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" sighed Ash

Rosita got on her phone an called Johnny she told him what was going on an he said he would be there in 5 minutes.

Norman got out of the van to walk Ash in. He pulled up his jacket as he got out revealing the 38 special he carries. He walked Ash to her door an waited there. 

Johnny turned the corner an saw the van. He parked opposite of Rosita's van an went over an talked to Rosita never taking his stare off the van. Within a few minutes Ash came out with a small bag an locked up. Johnny turned around and followed Norman an Rosita away eyeing Lance as they drove by. 

_________________________________________

Rosita drove Ash down to the theater it was early so they stopped an got coffee along the way. Ash got out and grabbed her case.

"You coming in Rosita? i think i need to play a little" Ash said.

"Sure honey" She said as she got out of the van. 

Doug woke up to the sound of a guitar an was completely confused as to where he was. His mind cleared an he remembered he stayed at the theater last night. He walked out to the stage an saw Ash on stage an Rosita sitting in the front row. He walked over an sat by Rosita. Ash walked up to the mic an sang.

"One look and I saw what I wanted to see, you know that you  
Wrapped my heart around your finger so easily, yeah  
With your centerfold body going through the moves  
Why did I keep wasting the truth for you, tonight

I won't be cryin', cryin', when I think about you, 'cause I opened my eyes  
And I won't be cryin', cryin', 'cause those days are gone, gone  
Someone twisted you, so you gave it to me, yeah you gave it to me good  
You're a nightmare everywhere, disguised as a dream  
Well I got lost, wandering through the darkness in your maze of lies  
Your trapdoor-way right into my insides, but tonight  
I won't be cryin', cryin', when I think about you, 'cause I opened my eyes  
And I won't be cryin', cryin'  
The tears are falling to the floor, but you won't catch me cryin' anymore"

Doug looked at Rosita an asked.

"Lance again?

Rosita nodded an saw Dougs quills stiffen then relax he shook his head an said.

"He better hope i never get ahold of him"

Doug walked up on stage as Ash was putting away her guitar.She turned around an handed him a coffee an said 

"Morning rockstar you ready to go?"

Doug nodded an took Ash's case in one hand an she put her hand in his. They said goodbye to Rosita an headed outside. 

Ash had never rode in a convertible before an never a Jeep with no doors either. Doug secured their cases in the back of the Jeep. He got in an saw Ash having a problem with the seatbelt. He reached over to help her an she shyed away again. She just looked at him.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's ok the buckle is touchy" he told her  
"Now just sit back and enjoy the sun on your face an the wind in your quills"

Doug looked over at Ash as they were heading out of town an smiled. She was laid back in her seat sunglasses on just enjoying the sun an wind. Doug took his time heading out to the campground letting Ash enjoy the ride. 

She looked at him when he pulled into the campground an drove up to the lodge.

"You're living here?" she asked

"Yeah it's cheap an I like the outdoors anyway" he told her.

He grabbed his case an asked her if she wanted him to store her guitar till later. She nodded an he headed into the lodge.

He was closing the door an walking back out when Mark asked.

"Hey you got a minute? i want to discuss an event I want to put on"

Doug looked out at the Jeep an said.

"Not right now Mark. How about later?"

Mark looked out an saw Ash sitting in the Jeep an smiled.

"Yeah man later is cool" He said 

Doug drove out to his site an Ash looked around.

 

."Well someone likes his privacy" she laughed

 

"yeah you can really think out here" he said.

 

Doug told her to make herself at home as he grabbed some clothes an headed off to the showers.

"Make myself at home huh" Ash thought as she opened Dougs tent. 

"Well no wonder he doesn't mind living out here this thing is huge" Ash thought as she looked around. Three separate rooms one side was like a big closet an Ash couldn't help looking through his clothes. No surprise she thought tons if band t-shirts another pair of doc martin boots, converse high tops, black jeans, two pairs of leather pants. She felt herself blush at those.

"Ok enough of that" She said to herself an looked in the other side room. A big office tons of notebooks an diagrams an parts lists. She saw that almost every notebook had the Quillzone logo on it.

"All lyric books, wow all those songs" she said out loud.

Ash picked up one an sat down on Dougs blanket an started reading. "Quill to the heart" The lyrics sucked Ash in an she never noticed Doug coming back.

Doug hurried back not wanting to keep Ash waiting. He got back to camp an smiled. Ash was sitting on his blanket completely engrossed in one of his lyric books. She looked up an put the book away. 

"Oh sorry i didn't hear you come back" she said.

"No worries so what do you think?" He asked nodding toward the notebook.

Ash couldn't believe he was asking her opinion on his work. She stood up an said.

" I only got through the first song but it totaly sucked me in"

Doug picked up the notebook an handed it to her.

"Tell me what you think of the rest. 

Ash was in shock. "Really," she asked looking at the notebook in her hands.

"If you want to" He told her

They got back in the Jeep an Ash told him about 20 miles north of the campground take the dirt road on the right. Then she laid back in the seat again an relaxed.

Doug found the dirt road an turned. The steady hum of the tires on asphalt was now replaced by the crackle of dirt an stone. About 5 miles up the road dead ended into a small parking lot. They got out an Ash yelled.

"Hey rockstar this way!"

An headed up a small trail. After about a mile hike the trees opened an there was a huge opening an a large flat rock. Ash climbed up on the rock an went to the top.

Doug followed her an when he got to the top Ash said "look" an pointed behind him.

Doug turned around an was in awe. You could see for forever up here. The fields the lake an even the whole town. He sat down next to Ash an said

"Wow it's beautiful up here"

Yeah it's a great place to just come up to an think." she said an turned to him.

Doug looked at her took a deep breath an said.

" It all started when i was born. My father abandoned my mother an me. An after i turned 10 I was pretty much living on my own, my mother could have cared less about me so i moved in with a friend. I picked up the guitar there an found out i was a natural at it. By the time i was 14 my friends an I formed a band. Quillzone was born.  
We started playing local venues an were an immediate hit an over the next 2 years the venues got bigger an bigger. We put out an album an it did great in our region but nowhere else really, but hell I was 16 playing for crowds of several thousand people."

Ash could hear he was fighting back tears. 

"Doug you don't have to continue if you don't want to" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He took a couple of deep breaths, took off his glasses an wiped his eyes, he shook his head and continued.

"Then one day i was working on some new songs an the guys showed up. They said sorry but they were done. They didn't want this life anymore and walked out leaving me with everything. I had to cancel shows argue with angry promoters an record label. I was 17. I gave up playing, writing, singing an just went to work at the music shop. After a few months the owner an my best friend Joey told me about the competition here an I didn't do anything really. Finally he convinced me to come here the competition was over but he said the music scene had to be better here. So here I am."

Ash couldn't believe what she was hearing. The pain the abandonment everything he had to contend with. It was devastating. He reached for her hand an she shyed back again.

"Dammit Ash come on!" she said to herself.

She looked at him an reached out an took his hands. Now she took the deep breath an said.

"Ok my turn. My family is very, very well off an well that social status and rock music doesn t mix well. I had constant fights with my father ever since i started playing. It all came to a head one night when i was 16. We got into a huge fight and he hit me hard enough to knock me against the wall. That was it I was done i packed a suitcase grabbed my guitar and went to walk out. My mother stopped me at the door. I just looked at her the side of my face swelling. She handed me an envelope an said it was from my father an to never come back. I looked at it was a check for 10 thousand dollars. Well if that's all your daughter is worth to you than fine i told them. I moved in with a friend till the check cleared. I found the apartment an at first the owner didn't want to rent it to me but i paid a year up front so he agreed.  
Then i met Lance he was looking for a bandmate he was a couple years older but we hit it off good at first. He moved in an we started playing gigs."

Doug could see the tears forming but also heard the anger in her voice now. Before he could say anything she continued.

"That's when it started he would always say to not step on his vocals, that I was nothing but backup quality only 2nd rate. We tried out together for the competition but Buster only wanted me. We argued about it but he came on board because the prize money would get us a studio to make his music. Well i came home early one day an caught him with another girl in my apartment. I was done an threw him out."

Ash was sobbing more now she wiped her eyes an said.

" I went on picked up the pieces with the help of my theater group friends. An yeah my song was an really still is a huge hit an all that is great but, but, It doesn't stop the pain, the truth that there was no love there, the pain of coming home to a now empty apartnent. It doesn't help"

Ash was now fully crying an Doug went to hold her. She tensed up an he went to let go an she cried.

"No please don't let go!"

Doug pulled her close an she cried into his shoulder. Slowly her crying turned to sobs an she looked at him her beautiful blue eyes all red an she said.

"can you do one thing for me?"

He looked at her an said.

"Anything"

"Please be patient with me, my defenses are coming down but it will take some time."

Doug looked into her eyes an said

"Take all the time you need. i will be right here when you are ready. i am not going anywhere"

Ash gave him a smile an put her arms around him. Doug hugged her back. Her head against his shoulder her heard her say.

"Hold me an never let go"

He pulled her tight to him an said

"i will"


	9. Busy times ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After baring their souls to each other Doug an Ash head back to town. A concert is now forming on the horizon. An Ash may play the brand new Casino/cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Dougs original music style i picrure Quillzone as if you took FFDP, Slipknot,Disturbed,an Stone Sour an put them in a blender. So use your imagination for the song.

The sun was starting to set lighting up the sky with reds, purples, yellows. Ash was sitting there still holding onto Doug when she said. "

It sure is beautiful up here."

Doug looked out over the fields and watched the sunset start to fade over the lake. 

"It sure is" he said. 

He noticed Ash shake slightly and pull herself closer to him. "It's starting to get cold" he thought. 

"You want to head back down? "He asked her.

She looked up at him an nodded yes.Doug got up then took her hand an helped her up. Hand in hand they walked back down the trail to the Jeep. 

About halfway down Doug sighed an said" Ok i hate to bring him up but what's with Lance anyway I thought he was dating what's her name... ummm Becky right?"

Ash said " Yeah he is dating her. has been for awhile now, but Becky is in good with her parents still so every few weeks she goes to visit. Now Lance doesn t go instead he waits till she is gone then starts texting, calling an showing up knocking nonstop. Ugh i have made it crystal clear that i want nothing to do with him at all anymore.. He is such a slimeball."

Ash leaned her head on Dougs shoulder an he put his arm around her an they continued down to the Jeep in silence.

It was dark when they got there and Ash was starting to shiver more. Doug took his jacket out of the back of the jeep an put it over Ash's shoulders.

"Thank you" she said as she slipped it on and zipped it up.

Doug turned up the heat in the jeep full blast with no top an doors on it will be a cold ride down he thought.About halfway back to the campground Doug looked over an smiled. Ash was laid back in her seat lost in the stars overhead. 

" You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Doug asked. "The cafe at the lodge will be open an they have some good food."

Ash looked over and nodded then went back to stairing at the stars. When they got to the lodge they walked in an grabbed a table off to the side. The waitress came over took there drink order an gave them menu's.Ash was looking over the menu when Mark came over. 

"Can i join you two for a minute?" he asked.

Doug nodded an introduced Ash to him. 

"So,Mark said, you got a few minutes to discuss  
this gig i am thinking of putting on?"

Doug saw that got Ash's attention as she had put down her menu and was starting at them both.  
" Yeah, Doug replied let us order our food then we can talk ok."

Mark nodded an called a waitress over. They placed there order and Doug looked at Mark an said. "Ok what do you have in mind?"

Mark went on to tell them how he wanted to do a classic rock show at the campground to try an bring in more busniess for the sumner. He explained not only did he have the lodge stage but an open air amphitheater that hasn't been used in years.Doug was listening intently to everything Mark said an when he was finished Doug asked.

"Ok so what do you need from me?"

Mark said "Well i hear you are exceptional with audio an video setups."

Doug just nodded. 

So i want you to bring my campground into the modern era. Mark laughed an pointed at his equipment.At this time there food had arrived an Mark said.

"I'll let you two eat we can talk more in a bit."

With that Mark went back behind the bar an started watching tv. Ash looked at Doug an could see he was figuring things out already. He was looking at the lighting and the speakers as he was eating. When they had both finished he looked at her an said. "Do you wanna help me with this?"  
.  
Ash just staired at him. really he wants me to help him. She broke into a smile and said," You bet"

They walked over to where the main controls were and she heard Doug groan as he took out a little notebook an started jotting down notes. Ash turned on various switches an other controls as Doug went over Marks entire lodge system. When they were done he waved Mark back over and asked him. 

"Ok is this a one time deal or something you are going to want to continue."

Mark said he would like to do it more often.

"Ok, Doug replied, You are going to need to replace all the control boards, wires, actuators for the lights. your speakers and lights look good so no cost there. In here probably 3 to 5 thousand Doug said. i have a friend in the business so i can probably get some good deals.I can't tell you about the amphitheater till tomorrow in the daylight but I can work up some ideas for in here tonight."

Mark nodded an asked."How much do you want to do all this for me?"

Doug thought for a few minutes then looked at Ash an smiled.

"I'll do it for nothing." Doug said.

Both Ash's an Mark's jaws dropped but before either could say anything Doug said.

" Under one condition."

"Ok what? Mark asked.

Ash was looking at him with this puzzled look trying to figure out what he was thinking. Doug said."You do your classic rock thing from 6 to 8 after that i want a 2 hour show of my own to put on."

Ash was now just stairing wide eyed at him. Did he really just ask for a 2 hour concert set? Mark got up scratched his head an though about it.

Then he said, "A two hour classic rock set followed by a two hour hard/ thrash rock set."

Doug nodded.

" I think this will work out good for both of us." He said an with that Doug stood up and they shook on it Ash couldn't believe what just happened. Doug went from working on some equipment to putting on a concert in a matter of minutes. Ash was lost in thoughts of this when she heard Doug. 

"Hello Ash are you there?"

"Oh what? Yeah sorry" she replied.

Doug laughed an said it's ok. You ready to head home? She nodded as she put his jacket back on they headed out to the jeep. When they got back to town Doug got out an walked Ash to her door. 

"Do you want to come up an help me again tomorrow?" he asked.

Ash looked at him an said, "I'd love to."

With that Doug held out his arms an let Ash fall into them. .They held each other for what felt like forever, but Doug could still feel her shiver even with her wearing his jacket. 

"It's cold out here", he said "Get in there where its warm."

She nodded an went to take off his jacket. He stopped her an said you hold on to it. She looked at him an smiled an said,"ok"

She was just about to close the door when she heard his voice yell out, "Hey Ash!"

She saw him running back over an he said "You almost forgot this", An he handed her the notebook from the tent. With that Ash broke into a smile and hugged him again.They pulled apart staired into each others eyes and finally said goodnight.

______________________________________________

Ash woke up to knocking at her front door. She rubbed her eyes yawned and looked at the clock. "Ugh its 9:15 in the morning she thought." Doug said 11 so it shouldn't be him. Looking around she realized she had fallen asleep reading Dougs lyric book an curled up with his jacket. She laid her head back down on the jacket just getting lost in his scent not wanting to get up but the knocking persisted. 

" Ok ok" Ash thought, as she tossed the jacket over her nightshirt an headed downstairs. As she got to the living room she could hear Rosita's voice, Ash are you awake? Hello? 

"Yeah i am up now sorry Rosita." Ash said as she was walking to the door.

She opened it an there was Rosita and Meena an then it hit her, she was suppised to go shopping with the two of them today. She let them in and said sorry she forgot to text them last night that she wouldn't be able to make it today.Rosita was just stairing at her with this smirk on her face.

"What?" Ash said looking at Rosita.

"Nice jacket," She said with even a bigger smirk an Ash noticed even Meena was giving her the same smirk.

"Ok Ok" she said, "Yes this is Dougs jacket an yeah he asked me to help him with some things today."

Rosita smiled an said, "Honey that's fine the stores will be there next time right Meena."

Meena nodded an said, "Don't worry about us Ash you go have a good time."

With that Ash hugged them both an said, "Thank you. an if you want to stay for a few I'll put the coffee on while i get ready. Doug won't be here till 11."

They agreed and sat down in the living room while Ash went an got ready.About a half hour later Rosita heard Ash "You guys want some coffee its ready." They walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Here was an Ash they hadn't seen before. 

Dark purple Doc Martin boots, black jeans, some punk band t shirt dark purple leather vest. "An she was wearing make up too." Rosita thought.  
She did her nails and eyeshadow in a dark purple too and just some lip gloss. 

"Well well well," Rosita said, "Seems someone is bringing out a new look in our Ash."

Meena just squealed an said ,"Ash you look amazing."

Ash blushed a little at the compliments. its been a very long time for her to get dressed up even a little, but it felt good she thought.They were sitting around drinking coffee when they heard Dougs jeep pull up. Ash grabbed her guitar case as they were walking out.Doug pulled up out front just as Rosita an Meena were coming out.

"Hi Meena hi Rosita' Doug said as he came up the walk.

They both said, hi an Doug asked Rosita if Emma liked her sticker.

"Oh my yes"Rosita said, "She is still looking for the perfect place for it."

Doug smiled an nodded. An then Rosita moved over an he saw Ash. She was absolutely gorgeous he was at a complete loss for words. He regained his composure an walked up to her. She put her case down an gave him a big hug. 

"You look amazing" he said as he picked up her case an held out his hand. She blushed took his hand said goodbye to the others and they headed for the jeep. 

He secured her case in the back helped her with that damn buckle again an they were off.

Ash asked, "Have you been by the waterfront yet?"

He shook his head no an she said, "Ok lets cruise through there on the way out of town."

They drove through town down by the lake. As they turned the corner the new casino an cafe towered in front of them. Suddenly Doug pulled over to the curb. Ash looked at him. 

"What's up?" She asked

Doug pointed to the casino's huge digital sign. "Grand opening celabration. Auditions being held for our outdoor cafe stage sign up inside."

He looked at her an said " You should do it"

Ash thought for a second an nodded. Doug pulled into the parking lot an they walked inside. Ash signed up for auditions. They were a week from today. She needed 4 rock songs, 2 covers 2 orginial. With paperwork in hand they headed back out to the Jeep.

They were getting ready to pull out when Doug heard Ash groan.

"What's the matter? he asked

Ash motioned up the street an Doug saw a group walking. It was Lance an he guessed Becky an a few of their friends. Doug got an evil grin an Ash looked at him confused. He said "Lets have some fun "

He told her the plan an she loved it. He got out a Quillzone cd picked a track. "Death to the haters" As it started Ash looked at him. "Damn you really do rage this song is intense"

Doug just smiled an pulled out of the lot heading towards the group.

Becky got back in late the night before so Lance an them decided to come to the waterfront today an check out this new casino that was opening. About a block from the casino Lance stopped. Someone was playing some really hardcore music. The weasel that was with them said.

"Dude isn't that Death to the haters by Quillzone?"

Lance listened an nodded. Then he saw the bright green Jeep coming toward them. He raised his glasses an saw the driver was the same guy from the cafe the other day an Ash was with him again. As they drove by Lance couldn't believe how great Ash looked he never remembered her looking like that for him. She lifted her glasses give him a look what you lost out on look then turned back an ignored them. Lance's jaw dropped even more when he saw the custom Midwest license plate "QUILL ZNE."

Doug an ash laughed hysterically at the look of shock on their faces.He switched out to a lighter set of songs an they were off to Marks.

They got out of the jeep still laughing about what they just did. Mark came outside an said.

"Well you two seem to be in a good mood today."

They both just nodded an laughed a little more.Mark took them down to the amphitheater an after a thorough inspection Doug was suprised it was'nt too bad.Back inside Doug gave Mark his recommendations on equipment. Mark was concerned about the cost but Doug said that these boards were easy to move around so the same ones could be used inside an out so only one set is needed. With that Mark was on board so Doug said, Let me call Joey.

He dialed a number put it on speaker an a person answered an Doug said, "Hey Joey whats up? its Doug."

Joey replied "Doug who?"

Doug got a scowl on his face an said, "Really im gone a couple of months and I'm forgotten."

Joey laughed, "I'm messing with ya bud.. how ya been?"

"Doing better" Doug said as he looked over at Ash. 

" I need some serious hardware buddy."

"What are you doin?" Joey asked.

"Redoing an entire lodge Soundstage and amphitheater." said Doug.

"Ok damn, guess the music scene is definitely better there huh"

"Everything is better here " Doug said. 

Ash listened as Doug rattled model numbers and amounts of things for what seemed like forever.  
Joey was running numbers an asked Doug if he was playing again yet?Just starting too an i am gonna be doing a 2 hour set once this job is complete.

"Awesome so you found your passion again" Joey said.

Doug looked at Ash an said "Yeah you could say that."

Ash laughed and Joey said.. "Ahhhhh now i see..  
Who is the lady Doug?"

Doug looked at Ash an she nodded.  
Joey meet Ash.. Ash meet Joey.

Ash said "hi"an Joey said "Hi Ash... Ash...wait as in Ash from the competition?"

"Yep" Ash said.

That is awesome replied joey. He needs a Rocker girlfriend to keep him in line and with that he busted out laughing.

"Ha ha, you got jokes i see.. so mr joke man got me a total yet?" Doug asked.

Joey calmed down an said seriously man i am happy for you. i can do everything at 2 percent over cost an free shipping. looking at 4800.00  
Doug looked at Mark he nodded and after Mark took care of payment they discussed the gig. Joey wanted to put up ads there. even though it is almost 1000 miles away he said people will travel  
Doug said fine but it had to have Marks set on there an for His set he wanted it billed as Ash an Doug ( formally from Quillzone).Joey agreed they set a date 3 months out and that was it .Ash was just stairing at Doug as he hung up the phone. 

'Your cool with playing right Ash?" Asked Doug looked over at her an smirked.

Ash got up walked over to her case grabbed her guitar an headed for the lodges stage.

"I'm completely cool with it"Ash said staring at Doug with a flirty smile, "Now let's see what you got."

"You're on"" Doug said as he walked over and opened his case. "Let's rock!!!!"


	10. preparation and guitar failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work begins out at the campground. Ash has guitar problems an Buster has a new show lined up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs.  
>  Set Me On Fire: Flyleaf  
>  One Step From Paradise: Danger Danger  
> Kiss Me Deadly:Lita Ford

As Ash was heading for the stage Mark got up flipped the switches to power up the stage and all the equipment. Doug opened his case then went back to his storage room pulled out a laptop an a flash drive. Ash was tuning in Doug hooked his laptop into Marks board and brought up his editing program. He plugged in the flash drive and told Mark there is over 2 terabites of music on here all set up for track removal through the program. To find a song on the drive just search it. Mark nodded an said he was set.Doug went down to grab his guitar but before he could turn around he heard Ash sing

" I went to a party last Saturday night, i didn't get laid i got in a fight. uh huh it ain't no big thing"

Doug just smiled an sat down in front of the stage an listened to Ash belt out "kiss me deadly", but near the end something didn't sound right an he could tell Ash knew it too. She finished the song then came came off stage an put her guitar on the table an just staired at it.

Doug walked over an asked " Ash what's the matter?"

She shook her head, i dont know it won't stay in tune. I swear he cursed it when i threw his ass out. 

"Lance?" Doug asked

Yeah Ash replied.

She told Doug that Lance bought her that guitar a few weeks after being together because hers at the time was beyond repair. She never looked up from her guitar an said this is why i haven't been playing much an just shook her head.

Doug said, "Hold on a second" As he went back to his closet an came back with a case that looked like a big briefcase. He opened it an there was almost enough parts in there to build a guitar. 

He looked at Ash an said, "You really want to play?"

Ash looked at him an said. "Very much"

"Ok" Doug said as he led her back on stage.  
He pulled out a bandanna an looked at Ash.   
"Trust me?" He asked

She nodded looking a little confused.He put the bandanna over her eyes an then grabbed his guitar and put it over her shoulders.Ash wasn't sure what was going, then she felt a guitar strap come over her head an the neck come to rest in. her one hand. She felt Doug take her other hand an put a pick in it. Then he leaned in close and told her let the guitar talk to you an go from there Im gonna go work on yours."

Ash nodded an Doug went back to the table and started working. He was also watching as Ash stood there holding the guitar close. Smiled an nodded to Mark. He went over and she told him the song. He nodded an went back to the boards.  
Doug had her guitar almost all torn down as Ash sang.

"Oh, what a cold, dark world it is to walk through  
Alone with a fear-filled head  
Thinking of losing you is a haunted song  
And a dread much worse than the fear of death

Now I feel the fear rising up  
Climbing up, taking over my body  
And I feel my pulse starting up  
Waking me again

Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you  
Set me on fire, set me on fire  
I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you  
Set me on fire, set me on fire

Your hand in mine, oh, I feel the fire  
Two hearts that beat, oh, to feed the fire

You are a spark that shines a light  
Where we could belong together, factionless  
Let's keep it burning bright 'til we're floating away,  
'til we're ashes dancing inside the flames

Now I feel the fear rising up  
Climbing up, taking over my body  
And I feel my pulse starting up  
Waking me again

Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you  
Set me on fire, set me on fire  
I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you  
Set me on fire, set me on fire

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Your hand in mine, oh, I feel the fire  
Two hearts that beat, oh, to feed the fire

Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you  
Set me on fire, set me on fire  
I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you  
Set me on fire, set me on fire

Oh, oh, oh  
Set me on fire, set me on fire  
Oh, oh, oh  
Set me on fire, set me on fire

Oh, oh, oh

Doug looked up an smiled. "she covered that beautifully" he thought. He went back on stage an asked her." So how did that feel?"

"Absolutely amazing, it was like the guitar was part of me" she replied. With that Doug removed the bandanna she looked down an saw that the guitar she was playing was Dougs original, his black one with the logo on it. She was shocked, she didn't think anyone but him played this. 

As if he was reading her mind he said, "Your the only other person to ever play that guitar."

She looked down at it an ran her hand across its body an looked back up at him.. "Thank you" she said.

"No thank you" Doug said. "You sounded awesome." Now lets see if i got yours fixed as he picked it up an plugged in. He started to tune an everything was going great but then the same thing happened again.

Ugh!!Doug said. an Ash just shook her head.

"Ok phone call time" Doug said as he pulled out his phone. 

"Hey Doug what's up?" Joey said as he answered the phone. 

Doug explained what was going on an what he had done an Joey said it sounds like something in the body. try to compensate by either over or under tuning an he will check it out when he gets there.

Doug looked a little surprised. "Your coming down?" he asked

"Hell yeah!"Joey replied "I am not gonna miss seeing you on stage again."

"Awesome" Doug said. "Also bring your Bass we will jam while your here."

"Ok cool" Joey said an hung up   
For the hour or so Ash an Doug tried an tried to get her guitar close to perfect with no luck. Finally Ash threw her hands up in frustration an said. "That's it i give up!"an she just went an sat down with her head in her hands.

Doug put her guitar on the table an went over to her.

"Hey we will fix it" Doug said putting a hand gently on Ash's shoulder. Joey is a god when it comes to repairs he will fix it.

Ash looked at him an said " But what do i do till then? I don't have anything else."

He could see the tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. He took his bandanna an wiped her eyes an said, "Yes you do."

With that he got up walked over put his black guitar in his case closed it an walked back over to Ash.She looked at him in shock.

"No... Doug.. i can't.. that's your.." an that was all she could say as Doug looked at her an said.

"Please accept it, you sounded absolutely amazing on this an i want everyone to hear it"

She looked at Doug and those beautiful eyes of his were begging her to accept.She knew she couldn't refuse an she threw her arms around him almost knocking them both over. Hugged him tight an said thank you. As they were cleaning up bith there phones started beeping a reminder. 

Meeting at the theater 8 am tomarrow.

Doug looked at the clock an groaned it was midnight already. Mark walked over an said

" I'll finish up here you get her home an get some sleep"

"Thanks" Doug said as he grabbed Ash's new guitar case an they headed for the door.He dropped Ash off at home an walked her to the door. They hugged again for what seemed like forever but as Doug went to let go Ash held him close. She looked up into his eyes an said thank you. an with that she leaned in a gave him a short soft kiss.   
Doug stood there in a kind of shock.. did that just really happen he thought. He was playing it over again in his mind when her heard Ash say.

"Hey rockstar 7am right"

"Huh what? oh yeah 7 am" Doug stuttered.

Ash just laughed an said goodnight Doug an closed the door.Doug was up most of the night unable to sleep the thoughts of that kiss, what did it mean? He didn't know an really didn't care she was happy an that's what mattered. He tuned his other guitar a deep blue one with airbrushed storm clouds an lighting strikes on it. Before he knew it it was time to go get Ash an head to the theater.

____________________________________________

Ash was also awake most of the night. Trying to figure out that kiss herself. She didn't know, it just felt right an it felt so good at the time. Her mind was still yelling to be cautious but that yelling was getting quieter by the day She didn't understand it but she felt safe an complete around him. She never felt this way before about anyone. 

She looked at the clock 6:30. 

"Well so much for sleep" She thought as she rubbed her eyes put coffee on an jumped in the shower.Doug showed up at 7 am an she let him in an gave him a travel mug full of hot coffee.   
Doug took a big sip and just savored the taste. Ash chuckled as she watched him savoring his cup of coffee. an said "you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Doug replied as he handed Ash his cup for a refill an grabbed her case to put it in the jeep.They were early it was only 7:30 when they got there an Buster wasn't even there yet.

Buster showed up about 10 minutes later an they got out of the jeep grabbed their cases an walked to the door. 

"Good morning" Buster said, " How are my 2 rock stars this morning?"

Ash an Doug looked at each other an said "tired" at the same time.

Buster just laughed.. "ahhh the wild life of teenagers" he thought.

Ash an Doug put their cases on the stage an sat down in the front row. It was still early an the rest of the group wasn't there yet.Ash laid her head on Dougs shoulder an he put his arm around her. Buster was off stage an saw this an thought."it's good to see her opening up to someone"

Rosita, Johnny, and Meena all showed up about the same time an Gunter was shortly behind them. Mike was off overseas doing something but nobody really missed his nasty attitude anyway. As the group was walking in Johnny saw Ash an Doug in the front row and pointed them out to Rosita. Rosita an Meena were happy at what they saw there. Ash looked like she was asleep on Dougs shoulder an as they all got close they relized they were both asleep in the front row.  
The rest of the group sat back a few rows an waited for Buster.

When Buster walked on stage he noticed that Ash an Doug were now asleep. So he picked up a mic an Eddie turned up the volume to the speakers.

"Good morning everyone!!!" blasted through the theater.

Ash an Doug snapped awake in the front row to the laughter of everyone.  
" Well it's nice to see our lovebirds are now awake" Buster said with a smirk.

Rosita was happy to see that niether of them objected to Busters comnent. "That's a good sign" she thought."

Buster went on to explain that the theater has been contracted to an 80's extravaganza. music, food, dress all from that decade. Doug was excited about this. He was still a few weeks from being 18, but the 80's were one of his favorite eras of music. 

Buster said ok who has some ideas for their songs you are all gonna need 3 oh an my rockstars here ballads only i need to keep the theater in one piece, he laughed.  
Gunter was the first to speak up.   
" Ya anything to dance to vill work for me"

Meena came out an said " True colors" Everyone agreed a good choice.

Rosita thought for a minute " vogue" very nice choice.. Buster said

Johnny said "Right here waiting" Doug looked back an said " excellent choice the piano is beautiful in that song" Johnny just smiled an nodded.

Ok so now its down to our 2 rockstars here so any ideas. 

Doug looked at Buster, "So only ballads from us huh?"

Buster nodded.

Doug wispered something to Ash she giggled an nodded.

Ash an Doug both got up an got their cases.

"May we?" Doug asked

Buster looked out to the group an they all looked eager an excited so he shrugged an said go for it.  
They set their cases at the back of the stage and Doug went over to Eddie to set everything up. then they both grabbed there guitars facing away from the stage they started to play.  
Buster,Rosita, an Gunter having grown up in that ear new the song an couldn't wait for the performance. As they turned an walked to the front of the stage they were in a stunned awe. There was Ash playing Dougs prized guitar and playing full lead too as,Doug came up.to the mic an sang.

"We live like strangers playing for time  
Both of us reaching out for something  
Hiding our feelings afraid what we'll find  
Someday I know we'll find the answer

 

If it takes a little time, it doesn't really matter  
Don't throw it all away 'cause we're

(Doug an Ash)  
One Step From Paradise  
So close and still so far away  
One Step From Paradise  
Together we'll find Paradise someday

(Doug)  
Lost in the shadows, we search for a light  
Hoping the candle burns forever

If it takes a little time, it doesn't really matter  
Don't throw it all away 'cause we're

(Doug an Ash)  
One Step From Paradise  
So close and still so far away  
One Step From Paradise  
Together we'll find Paradise someday

(Doug)  
If it takes a little time, it doesn't really matter  
Don't throw it all away 'cause we're

(Doug an Ash)  
One Step From Paradise  
So close and still so far away  
One Step From Paradise  
Together we'll find Paradise someday"

Ash was absolutely amazing on the several guitar solos in the song an Rosita could see why Doug had handed her that guitar. It was like it was made for her.Buster thought the performance was breathtaking the way they decided against headset mics an shared the same mic during the chorus really brought out the passion in the song.

They finished to a standing ovation from everyone.

"So you mean something like that" Doug said.

"Exactly like that" Buster replied.

Ok everyone take 5 an then get to work an yes you can collaborate with each other but you need to still do your 3. Buster instructed. Ash an Doug were discussing something when they called Buster over.

" Yes?"Buster asked

"We would like to do our 3 rd song as a duet."Ash said.

"Hmmmmm really" Buster said with his interst peaked, "An what song would that be?"

Ash an Doug looked at each other an Doug said  
"If i close my eyes forever" both of us playing twin neck guitars also..

They thought Buster was explode into confetti he was so excited.

"Yes yes yes do it" he shouted as he headed upstairs.

The rest of the week pretty much was normal everyone was working on picking other songs and practicing.   
Doug had his other picked that day. "when i look into your eyes" and "i live my life for you" are his other 2 an Ash was still thinking an playing everything she thought of as well as getting ready for Sunday. Doug didn't mind he was happy to see her playing again an loving it. He looked over at the next practice booth an saw Johnny having some problems. He told Ash he was goung to see if Johnny needed any help. She just nodded an went right back to playing. Doug knocked on Johnny's door

"Everything ok?" hee asked.

Johnny just looked frustrated. " i cant seem to come up with more songs" he said.

"You want to stay around the piano?" Doug asked

Johnny nodded.

"?Ok what about a keyboard basically an electric piano. Here Doug said,as he pulled up a song on his phone hooked into the booth and played "Carrie"

Johnny sat back and got lost in the song. When it was over he nodded an said,"Thanks Doug"

"No problem" Doug said, And if you're interested i could use some help at the amphitheater over the next few weeks getting it ready. I can't offer alot but i can figure out something.

"I'd be glad to help" Johnny said "An you don't need to pay me ill help you that's what friends do."

Doug looked at Johnny as he was walking out smiled an said thanks 

Ash wanted to come up to the lodge with Doug after practice that friday. As,they were pulling into the lot a large delivery truck was parked by the doors.

"Ahhhh good all the stuff is here finally" Doug said as they walked into the lodge.

Mark was just standing there looking at all the boxes an said to Doug. 

"You can have all this done on top of your theater work?"

Doug nodded an said, "No problem"

Doug texted Johnny 

You going to be able to start tomorrow? stuff is here.

Johnny sent back.

Yeah what time? An do you want me to pick up Ash?

Doug showed Ash an she nodded

Be here around 8 an yeah pick up Ash please 

Ok will do see you tomorrow was Johnny's reply.

Doug an Ash spent most of the night separating the equipment for the amphitheater and the lodge. It was getting close to 11 pm an Doug said we got a busy day tomorrow lets get you home.  
Ash looked at all the stuff an nodded.

When they got to her house and he gave her their goodnight hug she again didnt let go he looked down into her eyes an she said " I'm really falling for you Doug" As she held him even tighter her heard her say just just" promise to catch me ok"

He pulled her back to look at her an said "i promise, i will catch you"

An with that they kissed again. 

______________________________________________

Doug was up early the next morning drinking coffee and shuttling stuff down to the amphitheater with the help of Marks 2 younger boys. They pretty much had it all moved when Doug saw Johnny's truck pull into the lot.

He walked over opened the door for Ash an took her hand as she got out. She then gave him a big hug an a kiss on the nose an said " morning rockstar" 

Johnny an both of Marks boys were just standing there smirking an Doug held up his finger like don't even start. An with that the other 3 busted out laughing and walked away.Doug walked back in where Ash was looking at the piles of stuff. 

"All the amphitheater stuff is already down there now its just putting it all together" Doug said.

They worked through the day an got alot done. It was getting late an Ash had her audition tomarrow. She looked at Doug an said. " Why don't you grab your stuff an stay at my place tonight."

He looked at her. " Really? You sure?" he asked.

She nodded an they stopped by his campsite an he grabbed a change of clothes. 

When they got to Ash's Doug kicked off his boots and sat in the corner of the couch an he fell asleep. Ash came out of the kitchen an saw Doug asleep on the couch she tired to wake him up but he was out. She put a pillow under his head an covered him with a blanket. She kissed him gently an wispered night sweetie, an she went off to bed herself.


	11. Ash's Audition and Hello Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes for her audition at the the new casino/cafe an her friendship with Doug is quickly becoming more. The violin playing lynx rerurns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Mz. Hyde: Hailstorm  
> Edge Of A Broken Heart: Vixen  
> Down An Out:Tantirc
> 
> 18 is the legal drinking age in my universe.  
> there is no real significance of the Tantric song except I think that the use of the violin is awesome. 
> 
> chapters may come faster now as i just had surgery an now can't do much else. please comment, thoughts, ideas, requests,etc.. kudos always welcome

Doug woke up to the smell of coffee an the sound of rock music. He looked around yawned an rubbed his eyes, as he became more focused he remembered he stayed the night at Ash's an must have fell asleep on the couch.

Ash came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee an put it under his nose. "Good morning sleepy." she giggled, "you passed out cold when we got here last night" 

"Sorry, I guess i didn't realize how tired i was" he said sipping his coffee.

"No worries we were both exhausted an today is a big day. Come in the kitchen breakfast is almost ready." 

Doug followed Ash into the kitchen. He came up to her as she was cooking put a hand on her shoulder an said " this is a big day for you, I'll finish here you go an relax"

Ash just looked at him, back when she was with Lance he never even offered to help clean up much less cook so this caught her off guard.

"Ummm yeah.. well.. ok sure" she said as she handed him the cooking utensils grabbed her coffee an headed for the living room. 

Doug finished cooking an gave Ash her plate an refilled her coffee then he made his cleaned up the mess an joined Ash in the living room. She was finishing up her plate when she just looked at him an said, "an you can cook too" Doug laughed an said,

"I've been on my own for 4 years now.. you pick up alot"

She just nodded got up tickled the quills on the top of his head an said "I'm gonna grab a shower an get ready." 

He nodded told her to leave the plate he would get it. An Ash headed back to the bathroom. About 45 min later he heard Ash yell " Hey rockstar shower is free if you want to get ready" Doug got up did Ash's an his dishes then went an jumped in the shower. 

The hot water felt good on his quills an it was nice to use something other than the campground showers." Yes they worked fine but after a few months you miss real plumbing " he thought as the water flowed over his head. He enjoyed it for a few more moments then got out an dried himself off. He slipped on a pair of jet black jeans a dark blue t-shirt an black leather vest. He looked at himself in the mirrior. "eh not to bad i guess" he thought as he headed back out towards the living room.

He was sitting on the couch polishing his Doc Martins when Ash came out an said "Hey rockstar"

Doug looked up an was just blown away. Ash was standing there in black boots that must have had at least a 6 inch heel skin tight black leather pants a loose fitting black shirt that came down just below her waist. Her red leather jacket was replaced by a black one. She had on dark eyeshadow an blood red lipstick her nails also done in the same blood red. 

"Wow! You look absolutely amazing" Doug said as he stood up an gave her a hug. She blushed an said " thank you" She went an got her guitar case an brought it to the table, the both went over the guitar an made sure it was perfect. Doug cleaned it up to the point it looked brand new.

Before they knew it the clock read 11am, her audition was in an hour. 'You ready?"Doug said as he got up an secured an picked up her case. Ash just took a deep breath an nodded.

__________________________________________________

They pulled into the casino an followed the signs to the proper parking area. Doug carried Ash's case as they went in. Security stopped them an said only performers past this point. He gave Ash her case an a hug an kiss. "Good luck" he said as security directed him where to go an watch. He found a table where he could see the stage an the judges an sat down. The waitress came over an asked if he wanted a drink. He ordered a longneck an to his shock they didn't ID him. he was only a few weeks from being legal but still. 

____________________________________________________

Ash was waiting her turn with the rest of the hopefuls, she knew a few of them an was relieved to not see Lance or Becky anywhere. There was small talk going on but mostly everyone went quiet to watch each audition. 

Ash was near the end of the list but finally they called her up. The judges said "4 songs 2 covers 2 original one hard one not so much in that order"

Ash handed her flash drive to the board operator an went back to center stage. The stage went dark an a lone spotlight lit up Ash. She dropped her sunglasses over her eyes walked up to the microphone an sang.

"In the daylight,  
I’m your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don’t know me,  
And soon you won’t forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent

Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can’t resist this  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!

I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risqué,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy

Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy, you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!

I’m the spider crawling down your spine,  
Underneath your skin.  
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There’s no way to be sure,  
Which girl you’ll get tonight!  
(It’s me, Lzzy, I swear!)

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!"

Doug liked the reaction from the judges. Ash was playing like she was in front of a full house not an audition. Promoters like that he thought. "now the lighter cover go 80's" 

Ash was working the stage an loving it, she came back to center an started her second song.

"I can't believe I could've been so blind, but love is strange  
I thought about it for a long long time, but the truth remains  
I don't need another lonely night to dry my tears  
The answer's plain as black and white, and I can see the picture very clear

I been living on the edge of a broken heart  
I don't wanna fall, I don't wanna crawl  
I been living on the edge of a broken heart  
Don't you wonder why I gotta say goodbye

It isn't like you never had the chance to change your tune  
Did you think that I'm a dime a dance, well the dance is through  
I been doing things your way too long, but baby that's over (baby that's over)  
It won't be easy, but I gotta be strong  
And if I wanna cry I don't need your shoulder

I'll find someone else who's nothing like you  
And who can play the game as well  
And you're gonna be sorry baby - when it's over

I been doing things your way too long, baby that's over baby that's over  
It won't be easy, but I've got to be strong  
And if I wanna cry I don't need your shoulder

I been living on the edge of a broken heart  
I been living on the edge of a broken heart  
Don't you wonder why I gotta say goodbye  
I been living on the edge of a broken heart"

"Yes!" Doug thought. That was perfect an the look on the judges faces seemed to agree. Ash decided not to play during that song insted fully working the stage leaning out as if into the crowd using the full stage an great boday lanuage. 

Her two orginals went over just as well an even though he had heard Ash practice back at the theater here it sounded so much better for some reason.

Ash packed up her guitar and talked to the judges for a few minutes. Doug finished his beer an headed down to meet Ash. She came out through security an saw him ran up and hugged him. He took her case an told her she was incredible.

She looked at him "thank you" an then she narrowed her eyes an chuckled " i didn't think you were legal yet"

He just gave her a grin. " Only a few weeks left, but hey don't ask don't tell right"

Ash laughed looked at him devilishly " mmmm an a little bit of a bad boy too... very nice" an gave him a wink.

They walked over to the theater since it was only a few blocks away. Ash left her guitar in her practice room an they talked to Buster an Eddie who were there working on some things. She said how the winner will be notified by noon tomorrow an how nervous she now was. 

They left Buster an Eddie at the theater an headed back to the waterfront for the day. They ate lunch out at the pier resturant. Ash had a huge margarita an Doug just another longneck knowing he was driving later. They walked the lake shore just talking an laughing. They watched the sunset over the lake from the pier an then headed back to the jeep.Doug walked her to ger door an they hugged. Ash leaned up an kissed him a little more passonailty this time. He looked down at her an she was biting her lip giving him those big blue eyes. She pulled away. 

"See ya at 7 rockstar" an gave him a wink as she closed her door.

______________________________________________

 

Doug rolled up a 7 am an picked up Ash they made a quick stop at the coffee shop then they were off to the theater. 

Everyone was gathered by the stage talking about their weekends when they arrived. Ash told everyone how the audition went an she should know in the next few hours. They all broke into their practice rooms to work on their projects.

Doug has his routine ready for the 80's show so he was working on some new songs. He was sitting in one of the big chairs with his headphons on as Buster walked up an started watching. Doug got up lyric book in one hand a mic in the other Buster listened to him work out a new song line by line. To Buster this was true art an he loved it.  
Doug noticed him watching an smiled an waved an went right back to it. Buster nodded an then walked on to see what his other stars were doing.

Doug looked at the clock it was 11:50 an now he was feeling a little nervous, "no word yet" he thought Then he saw Ash come running down the hall she swung open his door an screamed

"I got the gig!!!" an she ran over an hugged him knocking him out of his chair an both of them onto the floor. 

He hugged her back an told her he knew she could do it. They both turned an looked to see the rest of the group just staring at them. They laughed got up an told Ash told everyone the news. They all congratulated her an she asked Buster an Doug to go with her to review the contract.

They both agreed an they went over at lunch. Buster an Doug both read the contract an asked Ash if she had any questions. She shook her head no an they said it was a very good an fair contract. An with that Ash signed it. They asked her to stop by later an do a photo shoot for their ads. Ash asked Buster if Doug an her could have the rest of the day off. He smiled an said "sure."

They grabbed their guitars an headed out if the theater, but Ash was headed for the park an not the jeep. "ummm where are we going Ash," he asked.

"To the park i wanna see someone" was her reply

They got to the park an Ash headed for the main fountain.Doug smiled as he saw she was going to talk to the violin playing lynx. 

The lynx saw them coming an stopped playing.  
"oh my Ash it's great to see you again" an she reached out an gave Ash a hug. "you too" Ash said "an i never did get your name last time"

The lynx looked at them both. " oh I'm so sorry I'm Trinity... Trinity Paws" 

Ash explained to Trinity about the show an how she could bring anyone she wanted to play with. An she would love to do a song with her. Trinity was shocked but said ok.

Ash stood there an looked at Trinity an Doug. "ok now will you too do a song for me?" They both looked at each other an nodded a little confused.

"Down An Out.. Tantric" Ash said.. They both looked at her with evil grins an they both said

"oh yeah, you got it" 

Doug plugged in to her portable looked at Trinity an nodded. She hit the violin as He stepped to the mic an sang.

"I'm comin' up for air so I can  
Check myself again and I stand  
Proven to the man but sheltered  
Confidence we tend to (shove in)  
Unexpected hunger traps me  
Just shut up and stand beside me  
I don't need your understanding  
I don't need to change a damn thing

And though I'm used to have you here  
It does not change the man I was  
When you found me and there was no one else around me  
Just turn the page and watch me grow  
There's so many things that you don't know about my soul  
Live and die but this will not get old

Just when you think that you're down and out  
Don't preconceive what I'm all about  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend that you were not  
And when you think that we played it out  
We come from the bottom and knock it out  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend but you were not, yeah

Nothing in between to fall through  
I'm being myself, who are you?  
You stand above and look down  
You're just a plagiaristic clown  
You suck the life out of me  
You keep track of the payee  
And when this wealth becomes dry  
You'll shed a tear for another lie

And though I'm used to have you here  
It does not change the man I was  
When you found me and there was no one else around me  
Just turn the page and watch me grow  
There's so many things that you don't know about my soul  
Live and die but this will not get old

Just when you think that you're down and out  
Don't preconceive what I'm all about  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend that you were not  
And when you think that we played it out  
We come from the bottom and knock it out  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend but you were not, yeah

And though I'm used to have you here  
It does not change the man I was  
When you found me and there was no one else around me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh

Just when you think that you're down and out  
Don't preconceive what I'm all about  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend that you were not  
And when you think that we played it out  
We come from the bottom and knock it out  
Look for a reason that you have to start  
Acting like a friend but you were not, yeah"

The crowd cheered an at the end the 3 of them hugged. Trinity said she would meet them later at the casino to give them all her infomation for her access pass. They said goodbye an headed off to Ash's place.


	12. Ash's gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's big night at the new casino has arrived. an the events following the show. Trinity returns to perform with Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs  
> hysteria : def leppard  
> messed up world : The Pretty Reckless  
> coming undone: Tantric  
> cold blooded: The pretty Reckless
> 
> Some cursing an implied sexual siruation.

Ash an Doug met Trinity outside the casino an headed in. They were escorted to an elavator that took them to the top floor. Trinity an Doug gave the promoter all their information an were given their all access passes. Ash took her guitar an went into another room for the photo shoot an in about an hour they were done.

Doug dropped Ash back off at home. " 7 am rockstar" she said standing by her door. 

He nodded an she leaned in an gave him a kiss. Then closed the door. 

He headed back to the jeep an headed across town to drop Trinity off. " You two make a cute couple" Trinity said as they drove across town.

Doug sighed " were not really together yet but soon hopefully" 

"oh I'm sorry i just assumed" she lowered her head an sighed.

" It's ok we're both working through past things but its better everyday"

He pulled up in front of Trinity's apartment building as she got out she touched his shoulder. " I wish the best for you both, you two look prefect together. She grabbed her violin case an waved as she went inside.

________________________________________________

The rest of the week flew by. Ash had picked her other songs for the theater show an was getting her set list together for the casino. Doug was just working on new material in his room letting Ash completely focus on her work. 

Buster was walking the hall again an stopped at Dougs booth he hit the button an listened. 

"Out of touch, out of reach, yeah  
You could try to get closer to me  
I'm in luck, I'm in deep, yeah  
Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees  
I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fight

Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near"

Buster loved it classic 80's an such feeling. He jumped a little when Rosita said " He's got it bad" an laughed. Buster then noticed that Dougs stair during that whole song was towards Ash's booth.

He let go of the button. " heh yeah I'd say he does" He looked at Rosita an said " that's a good thing" She nodded an they both walked on up the hall. 

Ash told Buster her an Doug were ready for the show an if she could work on her set for the casino. He had them come in that Saturday an do their performance for him an the others. When they were done everyone agreed that they were ready so Buster agreed to let Ash get ready for her show.

The next few weeks were very busy for both Ash an Doug. She was working on her set, an he was helping her during the day an working on getting the campgrounds lodge an amphitheater done at night. 

It was nearing the date of Ash's show an Rosita an Meena were walking up the hall when they stopped by Ash's booth. 

Doug was standing in there head down. It looked like he was tuning then they saw Ash walk overshe had her guitar slung behind her back. Rosita an Meena's eyes got huge when Ash bared a razor sharp looking claw an stuck it under Doug 's chin by his neck. His eyes looked up at her an he grined an in one quick motion he removed her claw from his neck turned her gand over an kissed it. Then Ash went back like she was working the crowd. They both breathed a sigh of relief it was part of her stage show. Ash an Doug saw them looking in an lost it laughing hysterically.

Rosita frowned an hit the talk button " That's not funny you two" she said. All that did was cause them too laugh even harder. Rosita shook her head an walked away. 

_________________________________________________

The big night was finally here. Ash was getting ready as Doug pulled up out front he grabbed his guitar case an knocked. Ash let him in an went back to getting ready. Doug went over both guitars an made sure they were perfect an spotless. Ash came out dressed almost like her audition she changed out the leather jacket for a dark purple leather vest. All her make-up was done in a dark blood red. 

"Well hello rockstar" He said as she entered the room. Ash laughed an replied " you look pretty good yourself" 

Doug chuckled an shrugged. He had polished his airbrushed boots put on a set of his leather pants an a snug fit Quillzone t-shirt an black leather vest. 

"You ready?" He asked picking up both cases. She nodded an they headed out to the Jeep an off to the waterfront.

As they turned the corner Doug said " welcome to the big time" an pointed at the casino sign. 

There was Ash's picture holding her guitar with the headline. " Grand Opening Rock Party staring Ash!" On our outside cafe stage.

She just staired at the sign then smiled. Doug followed securities instructions on where to park an headed inside. Ash went backstage with the promoter and some stagehands. He gave his case to a stagehand who was going to get it to him for the encore. He went out to the table an ordered a longneck. He was the first one there of the group.

Trinity was the next to show up an join Doug she ordered a red wine an the two sat an talked as the others arrived. He introduced Trinity to everyone an then Doug noticed Rosita an Buster looking at him with the longneck in his hand. He just staired back an they smirked. 

Ash was backstage getting ready when the stage manager popped in 5 minutes till showtime. Ash nodded an did a final once over of everything. The cafe went dark an the cheers started a soptlight hit the promoter at the mic. 

" Welcome to the grand opening of the Rock Hard casino an cafe on the Waterfront. Now welcome the cities very own rockstar Ash!!"

The crowd roared an the stage went black. The drums started an the light hit Ash the place exploded in cheers an she dropped her sunglasses down an sang.

"Back door bitches begging me to behold  
All their cash and cars platinum silver and gold  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
That is what we are told  
No mountain made of money  
Can buy you a soul, baby

Ooh, I can see it  
Ooh, I can see it  
Ooh, I can see it  
Coming down  
Ooh, I can see it  
Ooh, I can see it  
Ooh, I can see it  
Coming down  
It's a messed up world, what do you get?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Messed up world, what do you get from it?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette

Banging little boys bugging me on the bus  
Say they want to know who did it  
But the answer's really us see  
I don't know you, why do you want to know me?  
You ain't getting what you want  
Unless you're getting it for free, and baby

Ooh, I can feel it  
Ooh, I can feel it  
Ooh, I can feel it  
Coming down  
Ooh, I can feel it  
Ooh, I can feel it  
Ooh, I can feel it  
Coming down

It's a messed up world, what do you get?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Messed up world, what do you get from it?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette

Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Uuuh, yeah

Back to these,  
Back door bitches begging me to behave  
Jamming Jesus down my throat  
No I don't want to be saved  
Ain't a chain on my brain  
I'm nobody's slave  
I got one foot in the cradle and one in the grave

It's a messed up world  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Messed up world, what do you get from it?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette

IT'S A MESSED UP WORLD!  
IT'S A MESSED UP WORLD!  
IT'S A MESSED UP WORLD!"

The crowed was going nuts an Ash was working it like a pro. She finished the song an looked out at the packed cafe. Doug figured easily 800 to 1000 patrons here tonight. Ash raised a fist in the air an yelled " Hello Rock Hard!!!" The crowd yelled back.. She walked the stage an asked "You wanna gear some original stuff?" There was a roar of yes answered back. An Ash jumped off into a set of original songs.

Everyone was loving the show at the table an drinks were flowing freely except for Doug an Trinity as they needed to stay clear to perform. Rosita heard a group of collage Antalope at the table next to them arguing. She heard the one say. 

" Dude that is Doug Points guitar she's playing" another yelled back " no way its a copy how the fuck would she get the guitar from Quillzones frontman"

Rosita almost gagged on her drink as she started laughing. The whole table looked at her. She motioned Doug to come over by her. He did and listened in an looked at Rosita an laughed too. As he went to go back she tapped his shoulder an mouthed "Doug Points?" He gave her a yes but please don't look she nodded an he went back to his seat.

About 50 minutes into her set Ash looked out to the crowd an said " a few weeks ago i met someone who plays an instrument you don't see often in Rock music an I would like to invite her up here tonight to do a song with me. Please welcome Trinity Paws!!"

Trinity walked onstage an looked out at the sea of people took a deep breath and looked at Ash an nodded. The piano started Ash could tell Trinity was nervous an stayed close to her on stage.. She sang.

"Well, anywhere I go it's you,  
Im not done with you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
Never been afraid of you  
Just because you walk around  
Everyone you're talking down  
Don't you even make a sound  
I will drop you to the ground

Hey you better watch with the stare  
I see you coming undone  
Come on, come on, come on and get some

Come on and get some  
Come on and get some

Well, I will intimidate   
To the point that I'm frustrate  
Never seen this side of me  
Let the anger out of me

Just because ive been reserved  
Many things you havent heard  
Dosent mean Im not aware   
If you push Ill take you there

Hey you better watch with the stare  
I see you coming undone  
Come on, come on, come on and get some"

The last verse repeating to fade out. They nailed it an the crowd loved it chanting " Trinity, Trinity " as she walked offstage an back out to the table. 

She got back to the table an Buster told her to stop by the theater on Monday if she is interested in joining there group. She looked shocked but thanked him an said she would be there. Doug looked over at Rosita an she was giggling again. The collage table was still arguing about the guitar an it seemed like everyone but the one didn't believe it. 

Ash finished up her set and yelled out " Thank you Rock Hard you were awesome" Then the stage went dark. Immediately the chants started "Ash,Ash,Ash" 

Ash ran backstage where a she was handed a towel an a bottle of water. She chugged half the bottle an poured the rest over her quills. The owner an promoter came up to her an told her this is going to be a monthly gig an if she wanted it, it was hers. She told them definitely an he said he would send out the contract an champagne after the show. He looked out toward the stage an said " I think your fans want you" he smiled an walked away.

Ash came back on stage to the roar if the crowd. 

"Awww we're not done yet" She said into the mic she put her guitar down and grabbed the mic off the stand.

" Now i see someone special here at one of the front tables would you like to hear a duet tonight?"

"Yes!!!!!" boomed the crowd

" Well ok but i guess we need to see if he has his... well... equipment on him tonight" 

The crowd laughed at the sexual undertone she put on that. Doug raised his finger an the stagehand brought his case to the table an he stood up. The Antalope at the next table was going off on his friends " see i told you" he was saying. A few still didn't believe him till Doug stopped in front of there table pointed at the 1 an gave him a thumbs up. The rest just sat there their jaws on the table.. "Ha, ha, ha i told you.. you all owe me shots now" 

Doug was up on stage tuning an Ash slung the guitar over her back an started walking toward him. Rosita an Meena smirked as they knew what was coming. The stage was dark except for a light on Ash an one on Doug. As she walked across the stage she held up her hand an bared that claw now painted blood red. You could hear gasps in the crowed as she drove it up under Dougs neck. He smirked an in one move removed it turned her hand over an kissed it. Ash grabbed the mic an yelled. 

" My partner in crime on... and off the stage... Doug from Quillzone!!!"

The crowd went crazy and Doug did a guitar solo then grabbed a microphone.

" Well Ash you got me an my.." he looked down at his guitar slung low on his hips an smirked " umm equipment here on stage, so what are we doing?" 

The crowd laughed an Ash walked over an tapped him on the nose with the mic. Then got nose to nose with him an started playing an almost blues sounding intro. They both broke in opposite directions an Ash walked to the mic. 

"You can't trust a cold blooded man  
Girl, don't believe in his lies  
Can't trust a cold blooded man  
He'll love you and leave you alive  
There's one thing you must understand  
You can't trust a cold blooded man"

Ash broke off an walked away as Doug came to the mic.

"Can't trust a cold blooded woman  
Boy, don't you lie in her bed  
You can't trust a cold blooded woman  
She'll love you and leave you for dead  
There's one thing you must understand  
You can't trust a cold blooded woman"

Ash walked back over an the both sang into the mic.

"And all the times I stayed and wonder why, are to blame, oh  
And all the times that I'm reminded by, I'm ashamed, oh yeah

You can't trust a cold blooded lover  
You can't trust a cold blooded slave  
You can't trust a cold blooded other  
In the end they'll just drive you insane  
There's one thing you must understand  
You can't trust a cold blooded  
Can't trust a cold blooded  
Can't trust a cold blooded"

Doug an. Ash  
"Woman" "man"

An the stage went dark. She kissed him in the dark an said " I'll see in a few sweetie" an she ran backsatge as Doug came off stage an handed his case to the stagehand. 

He went back to the table an sat down. Trinity gave him a bug hug. An this got Roaita an Meena's attention till Trinity pulled out her phone an showed him a pic she just took. " See what i mean? you two look perfect together" Doug smiled an thanked her. 

Ash came out an casino security roped off their table. The promoter cam out with a contract an champagne for everyone. He also told the waitress that per the owner this table has a free tab all night. Ash looked at the promoter. 

"Thank you" she said.

"no, thank you" he replied an held his arms out to the sea of people. Buster an Doug reviewed the contract with Ash an it was good. Ash signed it an Doug noticed her signature was alot more than 3 letters. She realized he saw an mouthed "later" he nodded. She gave the contract to the promoter an the party began.

Ash was doing top end tequila shots with beer chasers. Doug hit the top shelf 140 proof whiskey doing shots with beer chasers. Trinity stayed with her red wine but went to a better brand. Johnny was pacing himself with just beer as he was driving. Rosita was downing screwdrivers with 100 proof vodka. Buster an Gunter were getting lit off some tropical drinks with several different types of rum in them. 

It was a little after 1 am when Norman, Rosita an Meena left. It was about an hour later Eddie loaded up a very Drunk Buster an Gunter an drove them home. 

Trinity called it a night about 30 min later her fiance just got off work so she was heading home with him. So it was down to Ash, Doug, an Johnny. It was about 3am the promoter came out an told Johnny there was a car out front to get them home safely. He thanked him but assured him he was fine but he would get the other two in the car.

The limo stopped outside of Ash's an the driver made sure they both got inside safely.

Doug staggered to the couch an the second he was out of the leather pants an vest he immediately passed out. Ash covered him with a blanket an put aspirin an a sport drink on the table for him before grabbing the same for herself an heading to bed herself.

__________________________________________________

 

Doug woke to a nice little headache. He looked around an saw the aspirin an drink on the table. He took them both laid back in the corner of the couch. He then realized he was down to his boxers an t-shirt. Ash came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. 

"Well your finally awake, I'll get you a cup" she giggled an went back to the kitchen. She handed him his cup an sat down next to him on the couch. Then he noticed she was in nothing but a nightshirt. 

"Ummm... Ash I really hate to ask this but.. ummm. did we do anything here last night?"

He dropped his head embarrassed he had to ask this.

" No we didn't" Ash sighed " you came in an pretty much stripped down an passed out"

"Ahhh ok good" Doug said. Then he saw a look of confusion an hurt on her face.. 

"No, no ,no i don't mean it like that.. god no.. i would just want to remember it that's what i mean" He said 

She looked at him at smiled leaned over an kissed him. She got up an said grab a shower it will help it did for me. 

Doug let the water run over him an just relaxed. Ash was right his head felt fine now. He got out an dried off but couldn't find his clothes.

" Hey Ash have you seen my clothes?"

" Yeah there in here just use a towel"

He wrapped up an followed her voice. He ended up in the bedroom an there were his clothes on the one chest. Ash walked over to him an said 

"Feeling better now?"

He nodded an pulled off her nightshirt. 

" Good now you will be able to remember it" she said as she pulled off his towel.

___________________________________________________

Later that afternoon they were laying in bed her head on his chest. She sat up an said let's see how the rest our doing today. He nodded went an got his phone an the both opened up their social media site. An sure enough there was a post from Meena.

So how are my drunken theater friends today?  
Rosita: Alive barely but alive  
Johnny: I'm fine  
Gunter: gots za lil head hurt but fine here  
Buster: head hurts don't know how i got in Eddie's poolhouse or where my pants are..  
Johnny: anyone heard from the rockstars yet?

Ash looked at Doug kissed him an replied

Ash: were alive I'm officially not single anymore either. 

Doug looked at her. "Really?" she nodded he kissed her an typed.

Doug: Best hangover cure dating the girl of your dreams.  
Rosita: Awww that's great you guys. What are you up too today.  
Doug: nothing just laying in bed right now....  
Johnny: don't need to know... lol  
Rosita: oh.. well.. umm ok we will talk to you later then.. have fun..  
Meena: ROSITA!!!!

Ash an Doug were laughing hysterically an Doug went to respond an Ash stopped him an started typing.

Ash: Thanks for the idea Rosita but we have already done that.  
Meena: OMG ASH!!!  
Gunter: ya vay to go you 2 porcupine power ya.  
Meena:GUNTER....  
Buster: Congrats you two an Ash a word of advice. you two are young "have fun" as often as possible.  
Meena BUSTER that's it i am out, talk to you later.  
Ash: Lmao that was great see you all Monday..

Ash put her phone down an looked at Doug.

"I think we should take the koala's advice" 

He looked at her an tossed his phone on the chair.

" Oh i most definitely agree"


	13. Finishing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug moves in downtown. Trinity tries out for the theater group. Lance an Doug come face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs  
> When I Look Into Your Eyes : Firehouse  
> Walk Away: Tantric  
> Reverance to Shatter Me from a previous chapter.
> 
> there is cursing in the chapter.

Ash woke up an looked at the clock. 9:45 am she giggled to herself at the fact that they never made it out of the bedroom yesterday. Then she noticed Doug wasn't in bed. She then caught the aroma coming from the kitchen. She got up an headed to the kitchen. 

She got to the kitchen an stood in the doorway an just watched. Doug was at the stove making breakfast for them. She walked over an gave him a hug.

" Morning sweetie... are those.." was all she could say.

"Yeah, strawberry banana pancakes, i remember you said they are are one of your favorites." he said an gave her a kiss.

Ash got a cup of coffee an sat down. Doug finished up an gave her a plate an then got his coffee an food. When they were finished Ash grabbed the plates.

"You cooked I'll clean up, why dont you call Johnny an see if he can help move your stuff down from Lost Trees today" 

Doug went an got his phone while Ash cleaned up. He came back in the kitchen an told her Johnny would meet them at his site around 4. They had time so they loaded up their cases in the Jeep an decided to cruise down by the waterfront an take the backroads out the the campground.

They met Johnny at the campsite an broke down Dougs home of the last few months. Johnny had brought a 6 pack with him an they were all sitting around the empty fire pit when Johnny raised his bottle.

"Here's to new friends" an he looked at both of them " an new relationships" 

They raised their bottles an the three tapped them together. It was starting to get dark an Doug suggested getting dinner at the lodge. 

The lodge parking lot was packed an when they walked in only the bar had seats. Mark waved them over. "Busy night tonight huh Mark" Doug said looking around.

"Yeah summer is getting close so busniess picks up." Mark said.

Doug closed out his rent at the campsite an told Mark the amphitheater will be done in the next few weeks. 

Doug looked out at the full lodge an asked Ash. " Wanna do a quick set?" 

She nodded an Mark flipped the switches for the stage. As the stage lights came on it got the attention of everyone inside. As Ash an Doug were setting up a crowd was already forming by the stage. 

They played about 45 minutes doing some classic rock an some of Ash's work. The crowd loved it and wanted more. Ash put her guitar on the stand looked at Doug an said. " sing me something" an she went down in front of the stage. Doug thought a minute an went an talked to Johnny. Johnny came on stage an sat at the piano. Doug looked down at Ash standing with a group of girls center stange winked at her an sang.

"I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die

So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you

When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you

When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes"

Ash was just lost in his voice when the one girl next to her sighed an said "his voice is beautiful oh my god you are soo lucky" She just looked at her an nodded.. They closed up the stage said goodbye to Mark an headed back downtown. 

Ash's phone went off on the way back down. It was a message from Rosita. " Do you need me to pick you up in the morning?"

"No Rosita Doug has moved in so we will se you at the theater in the morning" Ash replied 

"oh that's great honey.. hopefully this will end the other problem as well."

Ash looked at that last message an smirked a little. She hadn't even thought of that. They got back downtown and unloaded everything into Ash's place. Doug was putting away his lyric books an other paperwork while Ash was hanging his clothes in the closet. 

She hung up the last of his stuff an took a deep breath an smiled. Dougs scent was filling the once lonly apartment an she couldn't be happier. They finished putting the rest of Dougs things away an headed to bed.

______________________________________________

Doug woke up an looked at the clock on the dresser 8:45 it read. "Ash wake up were late!"  
He said shaking her..

They grabbed coffee downtown an headed to the theater. When they walked in everyone was waiting on them. Trinity was there with her fiance, a Panther in his late 20's. Trinity introduced him to them. 

"So your the 2 rockstars she can't stop talking about, great to meet you finally" he laughed.

Buster came down the stairs an said " oh good i see our rockstars have finally arrived " 

He asked Trinity if she was ready to try out an she told him yes with the help of Ash an Doug. Buster nodded an the 3 took the stage. Ash told Doug to take vocals as the song sounded better with a male lead. Ash led them in an Trinty started playing an the sound was incredible. Doug grabbed the mic.

"Ohh  
All ready to fall, but I don't know  
Out a while, can't wade too far  
From this mistake that I made

Rent view, you taken over my view  
Affecting all that I do  
And the gift is a take

I tried to figure out about the cloud  
That I am needing to know more about  
Stop, lost again, remind the mind  
And you will find me alone again  
With the beginning of time

You've gotten no answer folds  
And would you walk away (and I walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day  
You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away (when to walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day

Oh, here we go, drop, top, ready to rock  
And I'm not the one who brought down  
And get to the top of a mountain pinnacle  
Everyone's cynical, music's political, seldom original

Silent promotion you're feeling within yourself  
Just like the ocean, you're crashing against the well  
All of the time, you're forgetting about yourself  
Looking back after the facts  
What have you left yourself?

You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away (when to walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day  
You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away (when to walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day

You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away (when to walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day  
You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away (when to walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day  
You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away (when to walk away)  
You're playing the hand you hold from the very first day  
You gotta know when to fold and when to walk away"

Everyone loved it an thought the electric violin was amazing. Buster applauded an asked " ok one more this time with Ash singing"

They nodded and they both decided to the song the did in the park. When they finished Shatter Me. Buster just stood there in amazement not just Trinity's skills but the diversity in Ash lately he loved it. He told Trinity she was in if she wanted it an she could either stay or start tomorrow. She said that tomorrow would be better. Her fiance was a dective on the police force an he gets very few days off like today. 

They said goodbye to everyone an left. Everyone went to their practice rooms an started working on their projects. 

The next several weeks went by without incident  
Trinity was working with the others an on her own projects. Ash did her second gig at the casino to another full house. 

They were relaxing at home when Ash's phone went off. She looked at it growled an slammed it down on the table. Doug looked at her " Let me guess, Lance again" She nodded at growled again as her phone kept going off. she picked it up an showed him.

Lance: Hey babes saw your show you were great  
Lance: Come on talk to me i said i was sorry..  
Lance: Please.. we need to talk..

Ash finally responded back.

Ash: Look i fuckin told you already to get lost. you made your choice now fuckin live with it. There is absolutely nothing between us anymore. I have moved on so fuckin please do the same an stop contacting me."

She turned off her phone an curled up with Doug. " give it an hour he will be knocking" she said. 

Just about 45 min later there was a knock on the door and Lance saying " come on babes i know you don't mean that. just talk to me."

Doug got up an put his boots on. Quills already stiffening he walked over an opened the door. The look of shock on Lance's face was priceless when he was face to face with Doug. 

" Can i fucking help you?" Doug snapped at him.

" I need to talk to Ash an really it's not your fuckin busniess man" Lance sneered.

Doug stepped out on the porch closed the door behind him. "It is completely my fucking busniess when my girlfriends stalker ex won't leave her alone. She had made it very fucking clear you two are over. Now go back to your girlfriend before something fucking bad happens"

Doug kept walking toward Lance an he retreated off the porch to the lawn. " A second rate guitar player an singer with a failed frontman you two deserve each other" Lance hissed as he retreated to his van an took off. 

Doug was walking back in when he saw Ash's neighbor in her window. She was smiling an gave him a thumbs up. He waved an went back in. 

Doug finished up the amphitheater over the next few weeks. Ash performed to another sold out show at the casino an was loving it. The big amphitheater concert was coming up fast now.


	14. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big concert at the campground amphitheater. an they days leading up to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are referances to several songs. I did not put lyrics to them as the chapter would be ridiculously long. 
> 
> This is one of 2. hapters i will be posting today..

It was 2 weeks till showtime when Ash an Doug walked into the lodge an saw Mark sitting there with a worried look on his face. 

"Whats up?" Doug asked as they sat down at the bar. 

Mark explained that his bass player an keyboardist were not gonna make it due to something in there family an they will be out of the country for the next month. Mark just shook his head "Im not sure what to do here" he said.

Doug had an idea.. Do you have a set list yet? he asked

Mark nodded an pulked out a notebook an flipped a few pages."Here it is," mark said

Doug looked it over an called Joey.

" Sup?" Joey said as he answered.

"How far are you from being here?"Doug asked

"About 17 hours, why?"

You interested in playing in Marks set an then mine at the concert?"Doug asked

There was a long pause then Joey said,"are you fucking with me man?"

Doug said," nope this is the real deal.. you up for it?"

Joey said,"hell yeah i up for it, ill see you all tomorrow."

" So now you have a bass player,"Doug said   
"Now for a keyboardist" as he dialed Johnny's number.

Well that conversation went about the same as Joey's but now Mark was set again. An Joey an Johnny would be here tomorrow to check out the set list.

Mark said thanks an asked if we wanted a drummer for our set.  
Doug looked at Ash she nodded so Doug asked  
"who you got in mind?"

Mark said his stand in drummer is a big fan of hard,rock an thrash and it just dawned on him that he may know of you.

"Let me call him an see"Mark said.

Mark called a number and when they answered Mark said " Tommy? yeah this is mark i got a question for you.... you ever heard of a band called" Mark looked at Doug and before Doug could answer Ash said Quillzone. Doug looked at Ash as she just sheepishly smiled and Doug smiled back.

"Quillzone" mark replied. He must have said yes and why because Marks next response was "well the founder an lead singer is sitting at my bar right now. 

He didn't believe him so he asked Doug if he could send him a pic. Doug stood up an nodded.  
Mark sent the pic Tommy said something an Mark hung up.

Doug looked at Mark a little confused an Mark said " He will be here in 20 min".. an started laughing.

About 20 min later they heard a car in the lot. The door opened an there stood a coyote in his late 20s Doug guessed.Mark came around the bar an said. 

Tommy this is Doug. Doug...Tommy

Tommy came over an shook Dougs hand an said  
"oh man its great to meet you i saw you live 2 years ago at Thrash Fest"

"Really," Doug said, You went almost 1000 miles to see a concert?

"Hell yeah, your fans will travel man trust me" he said.

With that Mark said" yeah they will, my campground along with the other 3 around here are booked solid and all the hotels are sold out too. I'm running out of tickets" 

Tommy looked over an said" hey you're Ash from the show in town right?" 

She nodded

"wow i met 2 rockstars today this is awesome thanks Mark" Tommy said

The 3 jammed for about an hour before Ash an Doug said goodnight an headed home.

____________________________________________________

When Ash an Doug pulled into the campground they saw another car in the lot an older sedan covered in band stickers.Doug just smiled an said,

"Joeys here"

They walked into the lodge an saw an older porcupine probably in his 30s talking to Mark.

"Sup Joey!" Doug yelled as they walked in 

Joey came up gave Doug a hug an pat on the back.

"good to see ya man, been awhile"

Doug agreed an introduced him to Ash.

Joey held out his hand.

Ash took it an said , "nice to meet you Joey."

Joey looked over an said, "you must be Johnny."

Johnny looked a little confused as to how this person knew him but said, yeah, and shook his hand. Joey said "

Doug speaks so highly of all of you it is great to see he has fallen in with a good buch of friends." 

"Ok let me see your set list" Joey said 

Ash gave him a copy and he looked it over   
"Ok 2 separate sets? I know the Quillzone, but the first set, Ash's work?" Joey asked 

Yeah Doug replied Ash is doing the 1st set an i am doing the second.

Joey nodded an said please tell me you 2 are going to do. 

Doug said. look at the encore

Joey smiled an nodded" that song is going to be epic with you do doing it" 

He looked at the 1st few songs an looked at both of them. He took off his glasses an Ash noticed his eyes were a cold ice grey. 

" I take it by these songs not everything is sunshine an happiness here?"

"When is it ever?" Doug said as he put his arm around Ash.

Joey just nodded he knew not to press this situation.

" So let me see this troublesome guitar" Joey said trying to move away from the other subject.

Ash grabbed the case an brought Joey the guitar   
He looked it over an agreed Doug had done everything he could to fix it.Joey plugged in and went to play some scales an right off the bat it was bad. He tried tuning and adjusting to no avail.He pulled out some tools an said here is the issue.There is a slight twist in the neck an that is causing all the issues.

Ash just sat there stairing at the guitar."can it be fixed?"she asked 

Joey sighed " yes but i will have to take it with me tear it down completely an rebuild it from scratch. if it has meaning or you wanna mod it this would be the time"

Doug sat down next to her and said."whatever you want to do sweetie"

Ash sighed and said"i know there are bad memories here as she ran her hand across the guitar, but i also wrote my 1st big song with it." "maybe if we can come up with a new design i can keep the good memory and lose the rest" she said and looked at Doug.

He nodded and she hugged him. Thank you she wispered in his ear. 

Joey smiled an nodded Ash put the guitar in the case an Joey put it with his things." Let me know about the design an mods, Joey said to both of them.

They nodded then Joey asked, "what are you playing now Ash?"

Before she could answer Doug said "Q1"

Joey just looked at the both of them.

" I really need to hear you play" Joey said to Ash beause nobody has ever touched Q1 other than Doug. 

"Well lets go" Doug said as he grabbed Ash's an his case an headed for the amphitheater.When they got there Eddie had finished helping fine tune the board.

"Have a seat" he told Joey as the rest if the group sat down.

As they were on stage Doug asked ,"what do you want to play?"  
Ash thought for a second an smiled said"creeping death"

Doug nodded told Eddie what to set up

Ok, Doug shouted into the mic, here's a little "creeping death" for you.  
An with that they were off when it came to the guitar solo Ash nailed it an the look on Joeys face was total amazement. 

When the song was over Joey walked up an said  
"Ash i didn't mean anything earlier it's just nobody has ever played his guitar"

Ash said, " its ok i understand"

You are amazing, Joey said. 

"Thank you," Ash said as she was putting the guitar away.

The next night they rocked the amphitheater with everything from classic rock to hard core thrash and when they were done Ash was just standing there looking out at the seats 

'You ready for this?" Doug asked

Ash drew in a deep breath an said "yeah i think so"

They put there guitars on the stands an just looked out at the empty amphitheater. 

____________________________________________________

It was the Tuesday before the show an Doug an Ash were still at it in the practice booth. They had been working nonstop for the last week getting ready for the show.They were just finishing up a song when there was a knock at the door it was Rosita.

"come on you two take a break and lets get lunch" Rosita said.

Doug looked at Ash an said "you hungry?"

Ash nodded an said "yeah lets go"

The whole group walked down to the cafe and got an outside table. The town was already getting busy with people here for the show. Rosita looked at Doug an said

"ok we need to steal Ash tomorrow after practice to go shopping for the concert"

" That's cool," Doug said, "I'll just probably jam with Joey an Tommy then." Doug looked over at Johnny "you wanna come too?" he asked.

Johnny nodded and said "yeah that would be great"

The next day after practice the girls were getting ready to head off to the waterfront mall."Have fun"Doug told Ash as he gave her a hug.

Ash leaned back an gave him a kiss an said  
"I will, call me later rockstar" an with that the girls headed down the street laughing with each other. 

Doug was watching them go when he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Johnny

" Hello Doug we going or what?" he asked 

"Huh oh yeah sorry," Doug replied, lets go

Doug headed out towards the campground with Johnny following.

The girls were in the one rock store where Ash was checking out a new set of boots. Bright white with a good size heel an fringe. Ash liked them but asked Rosita if they could dye the fringe purple before the show. Rosita nodded an said she could do it tomorrow. With that Ash went up to pay when she heard.

"Oh hi Ash" Ash turned an saw Becky standing there with a few of her little friends..

" Getting ready for your little show" she hissed and her friends just laughed.

Rosita was about to step in when she saw this look on Ash she never saw before.Ash looked right at Becky an said.

"Yes we are getting ready for our little show if you want to consider playing in front of 2 or 3 thousand people little "

Becky was taken aback by Ash's aggressive response an sneered "well see how good it goes"

"oh so your going then?" Ash said

"uh well yeah" Becky shot back

An evil smile came across Ash as she said.

" i could care less what you or you little boyfriend think about me or Doug, the fact is we will be the ones up on stage preforming in front of those thousands of people, while you all will be in the crowd watching us, let that sink in to your little brain"

An with that Ash spun around paid for her boots an the 3 of them walked out Rosita an Meena laughing hysterically at the look on Beckys face.

Back up at the campground Doug. Joey An Tommy were getting ready to jam. Their music wasn't Johnny's style but was glad Doug invited him anyway. He decided to chill with Mark an go over there set a little more.

Doug noticed the crowd forming near the amphitheater .Mark had a barrier put up to keep the campers out till show time but you could still see them. Ok lets hit this hard and lead them into "American capitalist" followed by "ashes" then finally "the way of the fist" 

Joey came up to Doug an said

"come on man I'm old i can't do this all night"

Doug looked at him confused an then Joey shoved him an said " you seriously believed that?!" come on lets rock..

The girls sat down at the food court for dinner still laughing about Becky an her little friends. Rosita turned to Ash an said.

"well someone definitely has her confidence back i see" 

Meena nodded an said "Ash that was great you put her in her place"

Ash nodded an smiled, she looked around at all the new people in town an took a deep breath.

"Ash you ok honey?" Rosita asked looking a little concerned.

Ash shook it off an said "yeah Rosita its just nerves, its gonna be a big night alot bigger than tbe casino"

Rosita nodded an said "you will be fine your voice is great an on that guitar you are amazing"

Ash just sat back an smiled at that as she played with the zipper of Dougs jacket that she had on.  
Rosita an Meena both noticed that an knew where they were off too next.After finishing at the food court they headed out to Rosita's van an piled in. 

"ok where to now?" Ash asked 

Rosita looked over at Meena an said  
"i think i wanna hear some music"  
As she turned the van out of town.

Wait what? Ash said as they were heading out towards the camoground.

"oh come on honey we both know where you really want an need to be" Rosita said an Meena nodded.

Ash leaned up from the back seat an gave them both a hug.

"Thanks you two,"she said as she sat back an looked out the window at the mountains.

When they got to the lodge the place was packed with cars, trucks, campers it was crazy. Johnny noticed Rosita's van an waved her over by staff parking. Mark said it was fine so they left the van there an went to see Johnny.

"Hey what are you all doing here?" Johnny asked

" Well we finished up shopping early an ate so we figured we would give Ash her Doug fix" Rosita laughed.

Funny funny you guys, Ash said as she got her case from the back of the van.

"Amphitheater?"Ash asked Mark and he said, yeah they been there about 3 hours now.

Mark waved his finger an Steve one of Marks sons came over. "Escort Ash an hef friends down to the amphitheater please. Mark said.

"Sure no problem." Steve said as he led them across the lot. 

" don't worry Ash , Mark is just being careful because of how busy it is here" Steve said 

Ash nodded as Steve opened the fence an let them in. Now this drew the attention of the group near the gate an they were all looking to see who was let in. 

Ash could hear the people over the music. " who did they let in? look over there is that Ash? yeah i think so.." 

This caught Ash's attention an she looked over. There was a group of about 10 or 15 girls in their late teens early 20s Ash guessed pointing to her and screaming"Ash we love you!!!" 

Ash looked at Steve an he nodded an took Ash's case an walked her over to the fence where the girls were. They went nuts begging for an  
autograph. They stuck pens an paper through the fence an Ash signed something for all of them.  
They were ecstatic jumping up an down screaming. Ash said goodbye to her fans an headed back towards the amphitheater.

When she got back by the others Rosita said.

"looks like Dougs not the only rockstar here"

Ash nodded an felt some of the nerves drift away.  
They got up to the edge of the amphitheater an just watched. Doug Joey an Tommy were belting out "bodies" by drowing pool an they sounded awesome together. They then went into "i stand alone" by godsmack. Ash was sneaking up the side as to not be seen by Doug. Joey caught her an smiled an she motioned to keep Doug looking the other way. Joey nodded and kept Doug stage right as Ash got ready Rosita got a wireless adapter for her guitar and a mic from Eddie without being seen. As they finished the last song Doug was getting ready to say something when Ash said into the mic "hey rockstar!"

Doug spun around to see Ash standing there ready to jam, He looked down an the rest of the group there just watching. 

"So" Ash said as she started playing an intro " Do you wanna " scream with me"" and with that they were into mudvayne. 

They played for about another hour an then called it a night. Mark had a crew to close up the amphitheater so all they had to do was pack up there guitars.As they walked back across to the lodge Johnny offered to carry their cases to which they both agreed. 

People were cheering an yelling out their names an Ash was surprised to hear how many were yelling her name.

"see" Doug said as he put his arm around her. " you are already famous"

She just smiled as they walked into the lodge. They hung out for another hour before heading home for the night. 

____________________________________________________

It was concert day an Doug was waiting for Ash to finish getting ready. When she came out he couldn't believe hot great she looked. New white boots with purple fringe white leather pants she picked a tight fit Quillzone t-shirt an her purple leather vest. She did her nails an eyeshadow in deep purple too. 

He walked over an gave her a kiss " Hello beautiful" he said.

Ash laughed an tickled his quills. "Lets go traffic is going to be crazy" 

An she was right the 30 min trip to the campground took 2 hours. Once there Marks sons directed them to park by the lodge. 

They headed inside an put their cases on the cart to head down to the amphitheater. Rosita Meena an Johnny showed up next followed by Buster an Gunter. They were all sitting at the roped off vip table with Mark, Joey an Tommy preping for tonight.

The crew an security showed up to move the instruments an other stuff down to the stage.  
Mark had his other son Bill take the group down zto the amphitheater and get them set up in the vip area. A large golfcart was waiting outside and Mark asked them if they wanted to ride or walk down.

Doug looked at Ash an said to Mark, we will walk.

Mark nodded an when Bill got back up he told him to make sure Doug an Ash got there safe. Bill nodded and keyed his radio. when they got to the lodge door there were 6 more wolves in security uniforms waiting for them.Ash couldn't believe the protection they had. Doug saw her looking back an forth and said.

" its cool its like this at every big show just try an enjoy it"

Ash smiled an said "oh i love it" and pointed an started laughing.

There across the parking lot was Lance, Becky and a handful of there little followers.Doug noticed Lances stare and stopped and removed his glasses.

"Doug what are you doing,' Bill asked concerned 

Doug laughed an took his glasses and put them on Ash an kissed her.

"just having a good time, relax Bill "

An they continued right past them security eyeing Lance an his friends the whole time 

"ahhh the life if a rockstar right Ash" Doug said as they walked by.

"most definitely" she replied never even looking at them.

They got down in the vip section with the others an they were even shocked at the amout of security. All except for Buster being in show business his entire life none of this was new to him.

"Ahh our rockstars made it safely." Buster said.

They nodded and proceeded to tell them about there run in with Lance in the parking lot. An the whole table broke out laughing. It was about 5:45 so Johnny went an joined Mark, Joey an Tommy onstage. Doug saw Johnny look out to the rapidly filling amphitheater an let out a big breath.

Doug yelled "you got this Johnny, no worries" and gave him a thumbs up.

Johnny gave him one back and got to the piano.  
Marks set was really good and Johnny nailed every song. The place was rockin an before they knew it there time was coming up fast.

"Ok rockstar you ready for this?" Doug said to Ash as he stood up an put out his hand.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand an said "lets do it"

An they disappeared around the side of the stage.  
Now up in back of the stage They were getting ready tuning and waiting for there que.Mark finished up an encore an said 

"before you all go i wanna introduce the man who helped this all come together. Lost trees put your hands together for Doug" The crowd roared as Doug walked on stage in his black doc martins leather pants the same quillzone tshirt Ash was wearing leather jacket an sunglasses. he definitely looked the part of a rockstar badass Rosita thought.

Doug took the mic an thanked the crowd for coming.Then he set his guitar down an asked the crowd," do you like 80s rock!?" The crowed roared.Buster couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well the Moon theater will be putting on an all 80s show the end of this month so don't miss out get your tickets at the box office in town" Doug looked down at Buster an gave him a thumbs up. Buster mouthed thank you. an Doug nodded 

Back to the center stage he put the mic on the holder an said " now alot of you know who i am" the crowd went nuts again. " well you know i haven't been playing in a long time , but i have found my renewed passion. The crowd cheered.

"Do you wanna meet the person who gave me my life back!?" Doug yelled into the mic. The crowd screamed "Yes!!!" 

Doug looked to the side of the stage where Ash was waiting and she nodded. 

"if you're from around here you may know her, Ladies an gentleman i give you Ash!!!"

The crowd exploded when she came on stage chanting "Ash,Ash, Ash. Ash grabs the mic and 

" Thank you lost trees!!!!" Ash yells into the mic 

The crowd roars back. Ash puts the mic on the stand an looks out at the crowd 

"you all are hear to go hard right!!!?" Ash screamed into the mic. 

The crowd roared "yes!!!!"

Ash walked across the stage looking out well these 2 songs are going out to two completely different men." the crowd staired at her waiting for her to continue. 

" The first goes out to a sad little boy who thought he could control me, could put me down constantly, to tell me i was no better than 2nd place in life"

Yelling from the crowd " fuck that lil bitch", what a loser,,, fuck him we love you Ash." 

"well i got something to tell him" Ash said. 

"and what was that?"Doug asked

" im in love with sombody and "it's not you" Ash screamed into the mic.

The theater group looked out at the sea of people, they they were loving it as were the four on stage, Ash belting out lead while Doug Joey An Tommy backed her up. It was amazing but wow they all thought. After that song Doug grabbed the mic an said

" Well Ash who are you in love with then" an the crowd erupted in laugher. 

Ash took the mic away from him an tapped him on the nose with it. Again laugher from the crowd  
"Now the second song goes out to a man, a real man one that showed me i was better than i even thought i was, one that gave me the courage to be here in front of you all" The crowd cheered as Ash put her guitar down and walked up to Doug and said "one who 'adrenalize"me"" 

An Tommy launched them off into that song.  
Interesting Rosita thought very sultry an hot but still pretty hard core to.

An it was very amusing to watch Doug try an play while Ash was all up an over him during the song, but he maintained his composer throughout.After Ash finished Doug again grabbed the mic an said

" damn lost trees is it hot here or what" fanning himself.

The crowd cheered an laughed then fell quiet as Doug took off his guitar and set it down.

"Now i have covers I'm putting out there" Doug said an the crowd roared.

"These both go out to that man... no wait that little insecure boy who thinks he is a god"

The crowd booed an hissed 

"Well he may think he is a god but i know "I.M Sin""

An Tommy launched them off into that song. The group was just watching in shock Doug no guitar pacing the stage looking out into the crowd. They all knew who he was looking for an the saw a small smirk on Doug an they knew he found him.  
They watched Doug climb the stairs to a platform about 15 feet above the stage. He zeroed in on who the figured was Lance and sang 

"If there was ever a time you needed to walk the fuck away,It's right fucking now, right fucking here!"

An he ran back down the stairs as Ash went into a hard core guitar solo..When he finished the song he was still pacing an then Joey hit the mic.

"Hey Doug if this child has such a god complex i don't think he will get it. can you be more direct,"

Doug laughed and nodded as he took of his glasses an threw them to the crowd and took of his jacket and tossed it aside.

" i need to tell him 1 thing" Doug screamed

"whats that?" Joey asked

" i gonna "dot your eyes" Doug screamed 

An this song was stright out hateful and hard  
Again Doug pacing the stage looking like he was ready to rip someone in half. Then he was back up on the platform when Ash sang.

" You know how the saying goes?  
It's not the size of the dog in the fight.  
It's the size of the fight in the dog."

an with that the spotlight hit Doug on the platform where he finished the song.  
After it was over Doug came back down put his jacket back on an gave Ash a hug.The whole crowd went awwwww They laughed and Doug said

"now i know you want to hear quillzone right?  
The place went crazy.

" ok its gonna be a little different we are gonna do a 12 song set." the crowd went nuts.

Doug held up his finger an the crowd quieted down.

"the 1st 6 are Ash's own work an she is gonna lead us off."

the roar of the crowd almost knocked them off the stage

"an i will do the Quillzone set"

More thunderous chants as they launched into the first set.

Rosita was very impressed with Ash's songs and how well they played together. Before they knew it Doug played his last song and the stage went dark.

Backstage they put there guitars down and Ash basically tackled Doug in a hug knocking them both to the floor. 

" That was amazing" she said and kissed him

"now now you will have time for that later" Joey laughed its encore time.

Joey helped Ash up then Doug.Ash grabbed her guitar and headed around to the other side of the stage as the crowd was chanting 

"Ash an Doug, Ash an Doug" 

Doug walked out on stage and everyone cheered he grabbed a mic an said

"awwwwwww lost trees we're not done yet, we got a very special one for you right now "

An then Ash entered from the other side an started playing a soft melody.

"If your here with that special someone hold them close, hell if you're just here with a friend hold them close an lets see those lighters an cell phones lite this place up. We love you lost trees"

With that Doug an Ash went into a beautiful duet that seemed made for them towards the end of the song they were both singing into the same mic an Eddie combined to spotlights to make a heart an out a rose filter over it. They finished out there song and the light faded to black.. 

After a few minutes of darkness the stage lit up an they all walked back out.

Doug said 

"The band.... Joey on the bass.. Tommy on the drums Eddie running the board an lights an last but definitely not least my co lead and my life Ash."

The crowd was going nuts. An Ash was just drinking it all in. It was absolutely amazing.  
After about an hour of signing autographs an taking pictures security kept the fans back as everyone kicked back at the lodge.

Mark came over an said how absolutely awesome this was an he had gifts for Doug an Ash an all there friends. They all just sat there in shock as Mark handed out envelopes to the ladies.

"This is a whole day spa package at the luxury resort by the waterfront. this is for tomorrow an trust me Ash you will need this tomorrow."

For the boys its a whole day expense paid at the waterfront. My way of saying thank you for all if this, as he motioned to the full campground. 

The after party lasted into the early morning. Ash was gonna stay at Rosita's tonight so they can get a jumpstart on tomorrow. Doug walked her out an gave her a passionate kiss. 

"See you tomarrow night sweetie" he told her as she got in the van. 

Joey joined Doug on the ride dowtown an stayed at Doug an Ash's place for the night.


	15. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relaxing day after the concert goes very bad as Lance an Doug go at it possibly ending his music carreer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs  
> Meet the monster: Five Finger Death Punch

The next day was just fun an goofing off the girls were getting pampered at the spa. An Doug an the boys were tearing up the waterfront. Doug an Johnny racing jet skis on the lake playing beach volleyball with fans and just relaxing and having a good time. 

____________________________________________________

Down on the other side of the waterfront Lance an a few of his friends were heading into one of the rock bars. He had lined up a gig for a hard rock set an he really needed it today. After leaving the concert last night he an Becky had a huge fight an once again he was single. 

He was already working a slight buzz when he met the owner who gave him an open account with the bar. He immediately got 2 bottles of whiskey an headed for the stage. The sun was setting an he was on soon. 

Doug an Johnny were walking down the boardwalk talking to fans when Doug heard the sound of some hard core rock. They walked up an on the small outdoor stage was Lance an two others. He came to the mic an sang.

"It's not that complicated and you ain't gotta believe  
They'll put me down in a hole before I let you succeed  
I've never been complacent, I can't afford to be  
I know you think you're special but you ain't nothin'

Can you read between the lines?  
Or are you stuck in black and white?  
Hope I'm on the list of people that you hate  
It's time you met the monster that you have helped create  
Boo!

You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the fiction, we're gonna settle it  
You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the shit, I'm gonna settle it!

It's not that complicated and you ain't gotta believe  
They'll put me down in a hole before I let you succeed  
I've never been complacent, I can't afford to be  
I know you think you're special but you ain't nothin'

Well there's nothing you can say to me now  
And there's nothing you can do to stop me  
It's hard not to be a menace to society  
When half the population is happy on their knees

You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the fiction, we're gonna settle it  
You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the shit, I'm here to settle it!

'Cause I can't take it anymore  
I refuse to live this way  
It's not that I don't care enough, it's not that I can't see  
It's everything inside of me that won't let me be you  
It won't let me be you!

It's not that complicated and you ain't gotta believe  
They'll put me down in a hole before I let you succeed  
I've never been complacent, I can't afford to be  
I know you think you're special but you ain't nothin'  
No, you ain't nothin'  
And you'll never succeed  
I know you think you're special,   
but you ain't nothin'

But you ain't nothin'!"

They listened to a few more each as hard an hate filled as the 1st. Doug looked at Johnny.

"To bad he's such an asshole cause he's not to bad" Doug said..

Johnny shrugged, "Not my style but yeah i guess your right."

Lance saw them he took a swig out of the whiskey bottle an flipped them off. They both laughed an walked on. It was getting late an they met Joey an Tommy at the one club an Johnny said he was calling it a night. 

The other 3 ordered drinks an the party continued for a few more hours. They were sitting there just relaxing when Dougs phone went off.

"Little woman calling you huh." Joey laughed 

Doug gave him the finger an answered. 

" Hey, how was.. wait .. what.. ok slow down what's going on?" 

Doug shot up an headed for the door. Joey right behind him " what's going on?!" 

"Lance an his buddies are at Ash's an trying to get in" Doug said.

They were running for the parking garage Joey an Steve checked their 45's they slwsys carry. Doug called Johnny, Johnny said he was heading there to take care of the followers. He told Doug as long as Lance doesn't get in he will leave him till he got there.

____________________________________________________

When they arrived Johnny had Lances little friends contained as Lance was still slamming himself against the door.

"Not such a tough talker now are you, why don't you say that shit to my face bitch" Lance yelled as he beat on the door. 

He was so enraged he never saw Doug arrive or come across the lawn.

" Gee where is you tough talking boyfriend now bitch".

"right behind you" Doug said as he grabbed Lance by the jacket and threw him off the porch. 

Lance crashed onto the concrete walkway but to everyone's suprise got right up an pulled a knife. Doug saw Joey go for his gun an waved him off.

" I got this Joey" Doug said.

"You ain't got shit Lance hissed as he came at Doug.

Doug sidestepped him but still caught the blade on the arm.

"Your not so tough" Lance laughed an came at Doug again.

This time Doug caught Lances arm and bent it back breaking it at the elbow. Lance screamed in pain an dropped the knife. Doug then came around with a shot just above Lances eye followed by one to the nose an an uppercut to the jaw. Lance crashed to the ground bleeding Doug walked up an kicked him in the ribs.

"Not so tough against a man huh or without a weapon you little bitch. get up !!" Doug screamed at him

Lance with a fistful of dirt threw it in Dougs face an came up an punched Doug in the mouth. Then lost his balance an fell back on his already broken arm.Doug staggered back an cleared his eyes wiped the blood from his now split lip an smiled.

Joey said "oh little boy you just fucked up"

Doug charged Lance as he was getting up an got him around the waist and slammed him into the side of his van. He took him to the ground and repeatedly punched Lance in the face. Doug got up walked away then turned back around.

Joey stepped in "Doug" Joey said with his hands up.

" No I'm good" Doug said

Doug grabbed Lance by the jacket an put him against the van. Lance was almost hysterically crying now begging for Doug to stop. Doug leaned in real close and said

"if you, your girlfriend, or your friends even look in Ash's general direction again this beating will resemble a friendly handshake. do you understand me.?"

Lance an his little friends all nodded. 

An Joey said " if you're thinking about going to the cops well don't" as he opened his jacket to reveal his 45 an Steve did the same.

They all nodded again an Doug tossed Lance to his friends.

"Now get the fuck out of here" Doug yelled.

They piled into Lances van an took of.Doug turned around an yelled for Ash. Then he saw her standing in the now open door. He ran up the walk an cleared the steps completely coming to a stop in front of her. She collapsed in his arms still shaking uncontrollably 

"hey hey i got you, everything is all right" Doug said as Ash had a death grip on him. She was starting to calm down when they heard Johnny.

"Ash you ok?"

Never releaseing her grip on Doug she looked up an said " Yeah I'm ok now thanks everyone"

Johnny was about to say something when he looked down and saw a puddle of blood where Doug was standing.

"Ummm Doug you need to check yourself" Johnny said pointing down.

Doug an Ash both looked an saw the puddle.  
The cut wasn't that bad on his arm Doug thought, but. when Ash let go Doug saw a steady flow of blood coming from his left hand.

"Aww fuck" Doug said looking at his hand.

Ash saw it an panicked. She told Johnny get Doug into the kitchen as she ran inside. They got Doug over the sink an Ash had warm water running. 

"this is gonna hurt like hell" Doug said 

Johnny offered out his hand an Doug nodded and grabbed it with his good hand then put his other under the water. Yep there was that blinding pain he knew was coming. After a few minutes they could see the damage. One of the punches must have caught Lances k9 tooth and ripped Doug open from knuckle to the back of his wrist. It was wide and deep.

Ash was holding onto Dougs shoulders when  
Johnny asked " Doug can you move your fingers?"

Doug moved his two outside fingers but nithing from the two in the middle. Ash felt Doug start to shake he looked at her tears already filling his eyes.  
"Ash i can't feel my two fingers" he said and dropped his head Johnny looked at Ash an saw the terror in her eyes.

"We got to get you to the e.r Doug" Johnny said

He nodded as they put his arm in a sling an wrapped his hand in a few towls. they led him outside. Joey, Steve an Bill were waiting outside when they saw the 3 come out of the house.

Joey stepped forward "Doug?" he asked 

Doug looked up already tears running down his face.

" It... its bad joey... real bad." Doug said an put his head down again.

Ash looked at Johnny an he knew she needed to either pull it together or lose it so he said 

"Tell them Ash I'll get Doug in the truck "

As Johnny walked Doug to the truck Ash fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
Joey ran over an knelt beside her.

" Talk to me Ash. please.." Joey pleaded 

Ash looked up at Joey an Mark an said

" He can't feel 2 of his fingers as tears streamed down her face. it's all my fault" Ash sobbed

"No it not Ash listen to me" joey said in a tone that startled her a little.

Joey relized this an said

"I'm sorry Ash but this is not your fault dont ever think that. music is Dougs passion but you are his life ."

Ash looked up at them an said "i don't know what to do?"

" You need to be strong for him now" joey said

"Just like he is for you, you too need to feed off each other right now.. understand?"

Ash looked at him an nodded.. she dried her eyes an ran for the truck.

Keep us posted.. Joey yelled.

Ash got in the truck and Doug laid his head on her shoulder. She could feel him wince in pain every time he moved his hand. She could feel his tears soaking into her shirt. 

" I'm scared Ash" Doug said with his face buried in her shoulder. " im so scared.

Johnny looked over an could see Ash was fighting to hold back tears of her own. She took a breath an stroked the quills on the top of his head.

" no matter what happens no matter how long anything takes i want you to know i am going to be right by your side ok" Ash said as she held him close to her.

Ok" Doug said as he held himself tighter to Ash.

It seemed like forever to get to the e.r. but they finally made it. Ash got Doug out of the truck and inside where she explained what was going in. people in the waiting room saw Doug and his hand an the look on there faces was almost as bad as Dougs.The nurse went to take him back but he had a grip on Ash the nurse said fine but Johnny had to wait out here.

" Keep me posted "Ash. Johnny said.

They took him back and did xrays other scans an tests. While they were waiting for those results the nuse said they want to do a nerve pain test. Doug agreed The nurse said it is usually done with a needle but for some reason porcupines only respond to anothers quill. Ash nodded figured where her sharpest ones were an pulled one out.

The nurse stuck Dougs fingers with Ash's quill but just like at the house nothing on the 2 fingers.  
Ash felt the tears again but forced them back.

"I'm gonna get the neurologist", the nurse said.

" you ok if i go update Johnny?" ash asked 

Doug just nodded. Ash came out to the waiting room sat down and fell against Johnny an started to cry again.

"Still nothing" Johnny asked 

She just shook her head an cried.After a few minutes Ash felt a little better she needed to get that out an now hopefully she could  
focus more clearly.

She hugged Johnny's arm "Thanks" she said

"For what?" Johnny asked 

"For being here" Ash said as she went back in.

When she got back the nurse was there with the dr and they had her quill again. Doug did not look happy about this.

"We have dipped the end of your quill in a solution that will severely increase the pain of the stick. now this is going to be nowhere near pleasant" the dr told them both

Doug grabbed the side of the bedrail an Ash put her hand on top of his. Doug was watching the dr an Ash said " Doug hey look here." 

Doug turned his head an looked at Ash he focused on her eyes as the dr drove the quill into each finger again." still nothing at the ends" The dr said but he took the quill an hit Doug just above the top knuckle.. nothing.. he hit him between the middle knuckle and top one an there was a twitch. the dr moved down lower an there was feeling between the main an middle knuckles. 

" Ok it looks like the feeling loss will be temporary due to the swelling in his hand. he has 2 broken bones in the top of his hand a bad wrist sprain an probably 23 stitches in the hand an probably 12 on the arm. dont plan to use that hand for at least a month an a half." the dr said.

Doug groaned" the theater show is in a month. "

" We will figure it out ok" Ash said and kissed him on the the forhead. 

"Ok" Doug said as he laid back an held Ash's hand as they stitched him up.

About an hour later they walked into the waiting room. Johnny was asleep in the chair and Ash gently shook him.

" Johnny we can go now" she said

He rubbed his eyes an saw Doug standing there all bandaged and taped up.

" Well you look a little better than when you went in" Johnny said 

"Yeah looks like the feeling loss may be temporary we will know in a few days. other than that almost 40 stitches total 2 broken bones an a sprain" Doug said 

Ash said "ok lets go"

Johnny nodded an said " don't worry about Buster I'll talk to him in the morning. 

They both said thanks as Johnny dropped them off.

" Your welcome, feel better Doug" he said as he pulled away.

Ash an Doug went inside, the painkillers were starting to kick in as Doug yawned.

" Here lets get you in bed "Ash said as she helped him out if his shirt an pants. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the crying tonight she took a washcloth and cleaned her face put on her nightshirt an climbed into bed. 

Doug was watching tv when Ash came out of the bathroom. She climbed in bed next to him laid her head on his shoulder put one arm behind him an the other across his chest.


	16. The healing begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dougs road to recovery after the fight. Preparation for the theater show is in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i thought this was going to be it for this story for awhile, but this chapter got away from me an now I'll have to add 1 more.
> 
> Again many song references too many for lyrics to be added.
> 
> There is cursing in the chapter. 
> 
> Please leave comments, suggestions. requests,kudos, etc.

Doug awoke to a shooting pain in his hand radiating into his arm. Painkillers have worn off he thought. He was going to get up to take some more when he realized Ash was still asleep on his shoulder. 

She had his other arm pinned at his side an it was starting to tingle so he was able to work it free an put it around her. Ash just curled up tighter on him never waking up. Doug thought, the painkillers can wait awhile longer as he laid his head back down an fell back asleep.

____________________________________________________

Johnny got the the theater early an started explaining everything to Buster. The others showed up as he was explaining and were horrified at what had happened. Rosita wanted to go an see how they were doing but Johnny told her they didn't get in till early this morning an he was pretty sure they were still sleeping. 

Buster thought for a few minutes then told everyone to take the day off nobody was going to get anything done today with the thoughts of Ash an Doug on there minds.

As Johnny was leaving he texted Mark to let them up at the campground know what was going on. He figured Ash an Doug probably just passed out when they got inside. Mark said thanks for the update an he would tell Joey an Tommy. With all that taken care of Johnny headed back home to go back to sleep himself.

____________________________________________________

Doug woke up a couple hours later an this time there was no waiting he needed the painkillers. He gently nudged Ash an she stirred yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

"Good morning sweetie" she said

Doug looked at the clock "afternoon" he laughed as it was now 2:30. 

Wow Ash thought we slept almost 12 hours stright. She looked over an Doug was rubbing his wrist.She got up grabbed his medicine from the table an got him a glass of water. He took his pills an in a few minutes he was feeling a little better.

Doug sat up stretched an yawned Ash climbed back in bed an laid against him. Doug yawned again as he slid back down in the bed. Ash laid her head on his chest listing to his heartbeat. An they both fell asleep again. 

It was about 4:30 an Rosita couldn't take it anymore she had to know how they were doing. She picked up her phone an dialed Ash's number.

Ash woke to her cell ringing she yawned and stretched got up to get her phone. She picked it up and saw it was Rosita calling. She yawned and answered it.

"Hi Rosita" she said sleepily.

"Oh Ash honey I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you. just wanted to see how you two were doing."

"it's ok" Ash told her as she was putting on coffee.

" We are ok Doug is sleeping the painkillers knock him out." Ash told her.

Ash heard a yawn an turned around an Doug was standing there trying to wake up.

"Coffee is on an Rosita says hi" Ash said

Hi" Doug said as he streached an yawned.

Rosita asked if it was ok if some of them stopped by later. Ash said that was fine.

Rosita picked up Meena an headed over to Ash's 

Doug wanted to get a shower so Ash wrapped his hand got him a towel and said she was going to wait for the others.

Doug jumped into the shower and the warm water felt great. He just stood in there letting the water run over his head an back feeling himself relax. 

He heard the door open an Ash say "wow it's a sauna in here" she told him his clothes were on the bed an Rosita an Meena were there.

He got out of the shower dried off an got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror before heading down to the living room. 

You don't look to bad kid, he thought to himself. He unwrapped his hand an put a new bandage on his arm an headed downstairs.

Rosita an Meena were talking to Ash when Doug walked into the room.

"Hi everyone" Doug said 

Rosita looked up and saw the brace on Dougs hand along with the bandages on his hand and arm. 

She got up and gave him a hug. "how are you feeling honey?" she asked.

Tired and sore, Doug said, but otherwise he felt pretty good. Meena told him she hopes he feels better and if they needed anything to just ask.

He told them both thank you and the next few days will tell the tale as he looked at his hand.  
They all nodded and left that topic alone. They sat around for a little while drinking coffee and talking.

____________________________________________________

The next day they got up and headed up to the campground.Joey an Mark were sitting at the bar watching tv when Ash an Doug walked in. 

Joey walked over to them an asked how they were doing. Doug said he was doing ok no real change in anything yet but hoping for the best.

Joey nodded an looked at Ash an said 

" An how are you doing?'

Ash said she was alright and was trying to stay focused on the road ahead.Joey smiled an reached out to give her a hug. When he did he said in her ear. 

" you're doing fine stay strong you got this"

Ash said thanks an she is trying.

Doug walked over to the bar an flipped the switches for the lodges sound system. went an got his laptop an flash drive.They were all just stairing at him when he turned an said.

" I may not be able to play but i can still sing."

The three of them just smiled as Ash went an got her case. Joey pulled out his bass an Mark was on the phone. He hung up an said Tommy will be here in 15. Mark went an got his case and they were all tuning when Tommy showed up. 

"Ok we are all here an ready." Ash said as she walked up an kissed Dougs nose. "What are we jamming to?"

Doug thought for a minute rolling the mic in his good hand. 

"I don't think i can handle real hardcore yet" he said looking at his injured hand "So for now let's stay 80's."

He kicked it off to a Def Leppard set of "when love an hate collide, Hysteria, an Photograph..  
They were all having a great time Ash playing lead Doug singing, just rocking out the lodge.

After that Doug said " Ok metal god set" 

They went into "painkiller followed by Touch of evil an then he went way back to Beyond the realms of death."

After that set Ash noticed he was rubbing his wrist. She came over to him an asked if he wanted to take 5. She could see the frustration in his eyes but he said, yeah its probably a good idea. They all took a break an had something to eat an just relaxed. 

"Ok one more set" Doug said getting up an spinning the mic ib his hand.

The rest got up and grabbed there instruments but Doug went over to the closet and grabbed a case out of it. 

Ash looked confused when Doug put the case on a table an called Ash over.

" I need you to play this for the next song"

Doug opened the case an there was a beautiful 12 string acoustic. Ash took the guitar an went back to the stage. 

"Ok a lil easier this time." Doug said as they went into " Photograph by nickleback" Ash nailed it on the acoustic an everybody was impressed. 

Rosita ,Meena an Johnny decided to take a ride out of town for the day. As they passed the campground they saw Dougs jeep at the lodge so they decided to stop.

When they got there they heard the music playing from the lodge and hurried in to see.  
As they came in they saw Ash playing an acoustic guitar an it was amazing. They sat down an listned. After they were done with that song Ash put the acoustic on the stand an grabbed her electric again. 

They then went into a set of " 18 an life, i remember you, an in a darkened room" 

They all sounded incredible an when they were done Doug waived to the three as everyone put their stuff away.

Doug walked over to them rubbing his wrist a little again. 

Rosita said ," Its great to see you up there already but please be careful honey" 

Doug nodded an said, "I will I'm just a lil sore"

The other 3 said goodbye and Doug told them they will stop by the theater tomorrow.

Doug an Ash stayed a little while longer before heading home. Doug was in bed watching tv when Ash came in and curled up next to him.

"You have fun today? Doug asked.

"it was great" Ash said but then looked up at him an said " please promise me something"

He look at her an said "anything"

She gently touched his injured hand an said

"Promise me you won't rush this"

He could tell she was scared he was gonna push it and cause more damage. 

" I promise" he said and hugged her.

"Thank you"Ash said an leaned up an kissed him then laid back down on his shoulder and went to sleep.

____________________________________________________

The next day they went to the theater to see Buster.

How are my 2 rockstars doing?" he asked

Doug told him he was feeling ok and that it was still a waiting game on his fingers. 

Ash said she was ok an hanging in there.

Buster nodded and told them the corporate sponsor was informed of his injury and they agreed to push back the date 2 weeks. also he told them this show will now run Saturday and Sunday 2 weeks a month for 3 months due to ticket demand. 

Buster walked over an put his hands on Dougs shoulders an said, "Thank you for the promotion that night."

Doug nodded an said "your welcome"

Buster told them to take the rest of the week off and if they were up to it come back next Monday.  
They both nodded and told Buster about Mark and Tommy's offer to play for the show. Buster was excited an said he would let the others know.

They walked through the theater an said hello to everyone. They went to the cafe for lunch then headed back home.

___________________________________________________

When they got there Dougs hand was hurting so he took his medication an said he was gonna lay down for a bit.

Ash had got out her sketch book and pencils an told Doug she was gonna work on her guitar design. She gave him a hug an kiss an told him to go rest.

Doug woke up a few hours later an came out to the living room. Ash was deep in concentration on a drawing she was working on so he just leaned against the door frame and watched her for a little bit. 

"How is it going?" he asked as he came in an sat down beside her.

She seemed excited and showed him her design.  
Guitar had some of the sharp points softened it was dark purple with black trim. there were two quills crossed in an X an at the top end of each looked like a tear.

She said she wanted to have one quill her colors and the other his. Doug nodded an asked if he could make a suggestion. 

She said, of course, an Doug picked up a blood red pencil. He asked what quill was his an he turned the teardrop at the end of his quill to blood. Ash looked intrigued but slso confused.

Doug said as he pointed to her tear "passion" and when he pointed his blood "rage" 

He smiled an said " the balance of great heavy rock"

Ash sat back an looked at it for a few then nodded and smiled. 

"Now what about mods" She asked him.

"i think we should go with the same mods as Q1" Doug said, You sound awesome on that an this will be no different.

Ash just looked at him nodded an smiled. She closed the sketch book an they just lounged on the couch and listened to music for a few hours.  
Doug called Joey and said they had the design and mods figured for Ash's guitar.

He told them he would stop by on Friday and go over it with them.

____________________________________________________

Friday morning Doug awoke to a strange feeling in his hand, it felt tingley. He was able to gently move Ash off his arm without waking her an he went to the bathroom. He picked up her quill that they had been sticking him with. 

He took a deep breath and stuck the end of his finger a bolt of pain shot through his finger an into his arm. He was excited and again took a deep breath and stabbed his other finger. An again the pain shot through his finger an into his arm. He yelled for Ash.

Ash awoke to Doug yelling for her from the bathroom. She got up an ran in there. Doug was standing there with her quill in his hand.

" I can feel my fingers again" he almost screamed and ran over an hugged her.

She hugged him tight an said "i knew it would come back"

He looked at her they both had tears of joy in their eyes as they both went to get there phones   
Doug called Mark when he answered he asked if Joey was there too. Mark said, yeah whats up. 

Doug told him what was going on an Mark said, that's fuckin awesome man.. Doug heard him tell Joey an heard him say " fuck yeah" 

Ash called Rosita an asked if she at the theater. She said yeah an asked why.. Ash asked her to get everyone together an when Rosita said the were Ash told her Dougs feeling has returned. She heard Rosita scream for joy and the tell everyone else. There was yelling and cheers from everyone. 

They both ended there calls an hugged each other again. Ash went to put coffee on then came an got dressed as did Doug. Joey was gonna be here in about 30 min.

There was a knock on the door and Ash opened it Joey was standing there. She smiled an hugged him an let him in. He came over an gave Doug a hug an said 

"god I'm so happy for you man" but he warned him to take it slow on the recovery.

Doug nodded an said " dont worry man i already promised Ash ill take it slow" 

She came over kissed Doug on the nose and then pulled out her sketch book an they sat down.  
Joey loved the design an when Ash asked about matching the quill colors Joey told her no worries he had Dougs matched for Q1 so it wont be an issue.Ash couldn't believe she never noticed that on that guitar.

"Mods?" Joey asked

Doug said Q1 specs. and Joey nodded

Ash was saying something about cost when Joey took off his glasses an looked at her an said.

"Doug has always had a cost free open account with me and my shop and now you do too, you understand?" 

Ash just sat there in shock but nodded.

"Ok I should have this done before I come back in 5 weeks for the show." Joey said

" Your coming back?" Doug asked 

"Oh yeah" replied Joey, also i need the sketch and a highly detailed quill from each of you. 

They picked what they felt were the best and gave them to Joey. He put them an the sketch in with Ash's guitar and gave them both a hug and told Doug to call him weekly for updates. Doug nodded and they watched Joey drive out of sight.

____________________________________________________

They both returned to the theater the next Monday to the cheers of everyone there. Doug told Buster that he still wasn't sure if he would be ready to play by showtime but he was definitely ready to sing. 

Buster said either way will be fine an to just get better without rushing. 

The next couple of weeks went by quickly and without any incidents. Dougs hand was getting better by the day and it was looking like the brace may be off a week or 2 before the show. He had been keeping Mark and Joey updated on his progress and also asked Joey to bring the other twin neck with him. Joey said " no problem" an asked if he was letting Ash keep Q1 too.

Doug told him, yeah that it was hers now. 

Joey said, ok thats what i needed to know

The following week everyone was working on their songs when Rosita went to get a drink. She came back an saw Ash with Dougs 12 string again, playing an writing an playing again. Rosita noticed Meena was also standing there watching.

Ash noticed them both and waved them in   
Rosita said they didn't want to bother her they were just curious on what she was working on.

Ash said, no problem an noticed Johnny looking in too so she waved him in. She explained that she did a rewrite of White Lions "your all i need" 

They all looked confused Meena an Johnny didn't really know the song Rosita did but didn't understand ,so she explained the song was wrote from a man singing to a women so she revered the roles.

I have it done if you want to hear it she told them. They all nodded and she picked up the 12 string an started to play.

 

It was absolutely beautiful, the sound of the acoustic and the love and passion in her voice just hypnotized the 3 of them. When she finished they were speechless. 

Johnny an Meena told her she was awesome and left the room but Rosita stayed behind.She told Ash how happy she was for her an that she has never seen her this happy. 

Ash thanked her and told her she has never felt this happy an complete an if it's a dream she never wants to wake up. 

Rosita smiled an gave her a big hug. " Oh it's real honey" she said an walked out. 

The next week was Dougs doctor's appointment and Ash an him sat nervously in the waiting room. They went back the doctor removed the brace and took some x-rays. Doug was happy to be able to move his fingers even though they were stiff. 

The doctor came in with the results and told him the brace can stay off. Just bandage the wrist for another week and take it easy. 

Doug asked about playing in the show in two weeks. The doctor said as long as you feel comfortable then it should be fine.

Ash looked at Doug an he had a huge smile on his face. They got up thanked the doctor and left. Doug was happy to be able to drive again as they headed out of town for awhile.

They were sitting up on the big rock overlooking the town watching the sun fade away to darkness and the stars started popping in the night sky.  
Summer was finally here an it wasn't cold out anymore. They were just laying out there looking at the stars when Ash said.

" I was thinking about something"

"ok what?"Doug asked as he rolled to his side facing her.

She did the same an said " you think that the design on the guitar would make a cool band logo?"

Doug looked at her an asked " you wanna form a band with me?"

She leaned in almost nose to nose with him and said "very much"

He said "yeah it would make a great logo" an kissed her.

"Now we need a name."He said

Ash thought for a few minutes sat up and said  
"Quill Shot" 

Doug sat up an thought about it, she could see him running something through his head. then he said.

"Yeah i think that will work, we gonna sign Tommy on as our drummer?"

Ash nodded "an maybe Mark if he is interested.  
With that they walked back to the jeep and headed home.

Doug called Mark the next day and put the offer out to him. He was honored but the campground was now his full time gig. They got ahold of Tommy and he went jumped at the offer. He also called Joey an told him about the new band.

Joey was ecstatic an said as soon as they are up an running he will promote them and they have a bass player anytime they get out that way.  
They informed the others the next day and they were all excited for them. 

____________________________________________________

 

Its the weekend before the big show and Joey has arrived back at lost trees. He called Doug to see if Ash an him could come up. 

Doug said yeah just give them a little bit.

They got there about an hour later an walked in.  
Joey looked at them an said, looking alot better Doug as he looked at the now brace free hand.

" Yeah" Doug said, still a little stiff but getting better by the day.

Ash gave him a hug and said " Nice to see ya again Joey"

Joey told Ash, you go sit there, pointing at the big table.

She did an Joey brought out a big box.

"Now i hope you don't mind but i customized the case too" Joey said smiling.

Ash opened the box and slid out the case. Joey had it painted in the same deep purple as her guitar and trimned in black.The latches were made of a black chrome. Ash couldn't believe how beautiful the case was as she ran her hands across it.

"Well open it" Joey said 

She did an couldn't believe what she saw. The color was perfect a deep purple that looked like you could swim in it. The whole edge was trimmed in black and the tuning keys each alternated black an purple. The design was out if this world not only did the colors of the quills match perfectly but they even got the look of the texture of the quill in the paint. She was speechless, she went to pick it up an saw the strap. It had her name dyed into it along with Quill Shot. she put it over her head and hugged Joey. 

"Thank you so much" She said.

"Your so welcome, but wait there is more" he said as he pulled out another box.

Ash an Doug both looked confused an then Joey said " you open this one Doug"

He did an saw a case done in gloss black trimmed in deep purple.. his latches were a purple chrome .He opened the case and was shocked.

Same body shape as Q1 deep gloss black with deep purple trim black chrome tuning keys. The design was just as exceptional on his an his strap had his name and the band name on it too.

Doug looked at Joey an said " Man you didn't have to do this" as he ran his hand across the body.

"i know but i wanted to" he said an smiled.

"Ok enough of this mushy stuff lets try these new toys out" Joey said opening his case an pulling out his bass.

Tommy showed up 5 min later and they were all on there way to the amphitheater. They got down there and they plugged in an got ready. Doug was shaking an rubbing his wrist 

"You ok?" Ash asked looking a little concerned.

"Yeah just stiff" Doug said..

"You take lead first" Ash said

Doug shook out his wrist grabbed his guitar and they were off into "kickstart my heart" 6 weeks with no playing and Doug didn't miss a beat. Ash took the lead next to "gypsy road"

This went on for about an hour before Doug had to stop.He put his new guitar back in the case an closed it. Ash could see the disappointment in his eyes as he rubbed his hand and wrist.

"Hey don't worry about it rockstar" she said as she hugged him. 

"Remember slow an steady you promised"

He looked at her an smiled. "thank you" he said an kissed her nose..

They heard Joey over by the stage go "awwwwww" and Doug gave him the finger an Joey busted out laughing.

Everyone got their song list to Ash an Doug and they got it to Mark, Joey, an Tommy. Everyone was all on the same page an before they knew it it was the night of the show.


	17. The theater show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The run of Busters shows are here am Doug is healing still. He has a surprise for the last show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Your all i need: White Lion  
> Modified lyrics
> 
> I live my life for you: Firehouse
> 
> This work will be on hiatus for awhile now as i an in the middle of a Sing/Zootopia crossover story as well as a few short stories. 
> 
> feel free to leave comments suggestions kudos etc. an thanks for reading my first ever work.

The theater was crazy. Standing room only everyone was warming up an getting ready. Ash didn't see Doug with the others so she went back by the practice rooms an found him sitting in one rubbing his wrist.

"You ok rockstar? She asked poking her head in.

"Yeah just want to make it through tonight" He said looking at his hand. 

Ash took him by the hand an said "you will be fine, now come on let's get ready" 

The first weekend went off perfect. Doug had to swap out with Mark on some of the sets but he still played for each of his friends. Their ballad set together brought the theater to a stunned silence. These 2 hard rock players belting out songs full of love an emotion just left everyone speechless. 

____________________________________________________

That Monday Ash was checking the dates of the future shows with a list in her phone when she heard Buster behind her.

"Don't worry Ash i checked your casino dates an worked the shows around them." he said smiling.

Ash looked at him an smiled an headed back to her practice room to work on some new songs. She was trying to have a couple new ones for each show but that was starting to get difficult so Doug offered to help. They were both working on a song when Buster an Rosita stopped an watched for a few.

"God it's nice to see her happy finally" Rosita said watching the 2 porcupines jam out together.

"Yes it is" Buster said an then walked on. Rosita looked at the koala walking up the hall.

"You alright Buster?" She asked 

Buster just nodded as he walked up the hall towards his office. 

___________________________________________________

It was another packed house at the casino an once Ash was finished they both decided to skip the normal afterparty an head home. 

Doug was lounged in the corner of the couch when Ash came out an curled up with him. He turned down the radio an looked at her.

"What?' She said looking at him.

"I just realized you never did tell me about your name" he said smirking at her.

Ash sat up an looked at the floor an sighed.

"Ok well remember when i said my parents were well off?

Doug looked at her put his hand on her shoulder an nodded.

"Well my full name is Ashlyn C. Pine, as in The Pines one of the richest an powerfull families in the city" She said shaking her head. " That night they handed me that check I didn't want anything from them not even the name.

Doug reached out an hugged her. 

"Ashlyn is beautiful though" he said 

She looked at him an smiled" You can call me it from time to time if you want, now what about you Doug.?"

He just staired out the window an sighed.

"Douglas R Points" He said an shrugged. "no real reason i don't use it I just like Doug really "

"Well Douglas lets get in bed an watch a movie" she said getting up.

"Sounds good Ashlyn" He said an the both laughed an headed for bed.

____________________________________________________

The next few weeks went by quickly an the 2nd month of theater shows we as packed as the month before an everything went great Doug was almost able to play the whole show this time. 

Ash's casino show was sold out again an the owner couldn't be happier. He even said that if she was interested some of their other casinos may want her to do a show sometime. 

She told him she would love the opportunity but after the theater shows were finished. The owner agreed an said he would draw up a proposal she could look over. 

____________________________________________________

It's a week before the last set of theater shows an Doug is up early on a Saturday. He was getting dressed when Ash rolled over rubbed her eyes an yawned. 

"Where are you going sweetie?" she asked sleepily 

" Gonna help Rosita with something I'll be back in a little while you get some more sleep" he said an kissed her.

She nodded an rolled over an fell back asleep.  
.____________________________________________________

Doug remembered Rosiata talking about working on something at the theater today an he hoped she was alone. He pulled up in front of the theater an there was Rosita's minivan he parked behind it an went inside.

Rosita was in her practice room working on a new dance routine for the last set of shows. She looked up an saw Doug standing there watching. She thought it was odd Ash wasn't with him. They have been inseparable for months now. She waved an motioned him in.

"Hi Doug honey how are you today?" Rosita asked 

"I'm good" Doug said as he walked in. 

Rosita noticed he was kinda pacing an just looking at the floor.

"Doug are you alright?" she asked worried

"Oh yeah yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to ask your help in something." he said finally looking at her.

"Ok honey what do you need"

"Well i need your help in picking out something for Ash" 

"Ok what are you buying honey"

"Well it's a piece of jewelry" 

Rosita looked at him an then noticed he was looking at her left wrist an running his finger on his. 

" Oh my god Doug are you wanting to buy an engagement bracelet?" she squeaked

He nodded an told her he would like her help as she was like a mom to Ash. Rosita was ecstatic an hurried to change.

They drove to the waterfront mall an as they were walking in he stopped her an asked.

"You don't think it's too soon do you? it's only been about 8 months"

She looked at him. " Time doesn't matter honey you could know someone for a few weeks an be together forever or you could date for years an then fall apart. it's what is in your heart that matters"

Doug smiled an nodded an they walked into the store. He decided on a light gold bracelet with a bright green emerald on one side an a bright blue sapphire on the other. An there names engraved in between the stones.

Rosita asked when he was going to pop the question an he told her on stage the last show of the run. Rosita loved it a swore herself to secrecy as she left. Doug hid the box in his practice room at the theater an headed home.

____________________________________________________

It was the last night of the theater shows an Doug with some help of Rosita convinced Buster to rearrange Ash's an his set. His hand fully healed up he was able to play the full show without any issues. 

When it was their turn they started with the duet of Ozzy an Lita's "If i close my eyes forever" both of them on twin neck guitars. As the last showes the crowd loved it. 

Ash was up next an when she got to her last song she picked up Dougs 12 string acoustic and sat on a stool across from Doug an sang.

" I know that he's waiting  
For me to say forever  
I know that I sometimes  
Just don't know how to tell him  
I want to hold and kiss him  
Give him my love  
Make him believe  
'Cause he doesn't know  
He doesn't know  
You're all I need beside me boy  
You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
I know that he's always  
There when I need his loving  
I know that I've never  
Told him how much I love him  
I see his face before me  
I look in his eyes  
Wondering why  
He doesn't know  
He doesn't know  
You're all I need beside me boy  
You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
Say, say that you'll be there  
Whenever I reach out  
To feel your hand in mine  
Stay, stay within my heart  
Whenever I'm alone  
I'll know that you are there  
You're all I need beside me boy  
You're all I need to turn my world  
You're all I want inside my heart  
You're all I need when we're apart  
You're all I need, etc.  
All that I need  
Is for you to believe  
All that I need  
Is you"

Doug sat there in stunned amazement. He knew she was working on something special for the final show but this was beautiful. Just a subtle change in the lyrics swapped the roles of the song an he loved it as did the crowd now on their feet. 

Now Doug was up an he after he did his first 2 he put his guitar on the stand an Mark came out with his acoustic. Ash loojed confused as Doug has played all his songs up till now. He just smiled and sang.

" You know you're everything to me and I could never see  
The two of us apart  
And you know I give myself to you and no matter what you do  
I promise you my heart

I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before

I live my life for you  
I wanna be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you

I dedicate my life to you, you know that I would die for you  
But our love would last forever  
And I will always be with you and there is nothing we can't do  
As long as we're together

I just can't live without you and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before

I live my life for you  
I wanna be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you

I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before

I live my life for you  
I wanna be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you

I live my life for you

I live my life for you"

As he finished the song Eddie dropped all the lights an hit the both of them with 2 spotlights. Doug walked around Ash sitting on the stool. As he came back in front of her he dropped to 1 knee an opend the box in his hand an looked up.

"Ashlyn will you marry me?" he asked

Rosita an Meena off stage looked at each other an said "Ashlyn?!?"

Doug looked into Ash's blue eyes terrified as he waited for her to answer.

Ash looked down at Doug in shock it took a minute for her to process what just happened, but when she did she broke into a huge smile an said

"Yes Douglas i will"

Again Rosita an Meena "Douglas?!?"

Doug stood up and put the bracelet around Ash's left wrist an clasped it. She got up an looked into his eyes an said.

"I love you"

He put his arms around her an said

"I love you too" an kissed her.

The whole theater went "Awwwwwww" an then gave a standing ovation. The whole group came out on stage to congratulate the 2 except Buster. He looked on from the side an thought to himself.

"Old or new you always bring out magic an happiness" as he looked at the theater. 

He felt hands on his shoulders an looked to see Eddie standing there looking out at the group around Ash an Doug. He sighed an said.

"Love is beautiful isn't it Buster."

Buster looked at Eddie an gave him a hug an motioned him down to his level an kissed him.

"Yes it is Eddie, yes it is" Buster said looking at him an smiling.

They both looked up to the balcony to see Nana looking at them. Her confused look went to a small smile and a nod before she turned an left. An with Nana that was the biggest expression of acceptance an joy. So with that Eddie an Buster went out an joined the rest on stage. 

____________________________________________________

 

The next day Joey stopped by Ash's to say goodbye before heading home.They thanked him for everything and to keep in touch.

Joey said the same and that Doug would have to being Ash up there sometime.Doug nodded and they said there goodbyes.

They went back inside and since it was still early they went back to bed.Ash was laying on his chest when she said

"Ok so what's next?"

Doug laughef an said.

"Well we will need a bass player for the band so we will have to do tryouts, the possiable extension of your casino gig, whatever Buster is planning next, songwriting, an oh yeah planning a wedding" 

Ash looked at him an said.

"So i guess we are gonna be busy huh."

Doug nodded an said "Yeah but we will busy together."

He looked at her she came up to him and he kissed her. She put her arms around him and said

"i love you" 

and he said "i love you too"

An they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
